Can't Fight This Feeling
by theatre-geek17
Summary: Puck is the typical jock who happens to be able to sing. Leigha's the normal drama geek with a good voice & an ear for sarcasm. What happens when they end up spending more time together than they ever dreamed of? PuckOC
1. Diet Coke & White Dresses Equal Disaster

Okay, ladies and gents. This is my first stab at writing a fanfiction for the greatest television series ever created. GLEE! And I'm not just talking about how I feel when I watch it every Wednesday night. This story is a PuckOC. Why, you may ask. Because I like the guy's mohawk and, after hearing him sing in Acafellas, fallen madly in love with his sexy as can be voice. And while I do love the occasional PuckRachel story I just couldn't resist tossing my own character into the mix. So hear it is. I own nothing because if I did you would be seeing Puck in every scene, shirtless, serenading me. ;) I do however own Leigha & Kylie (whom you will meet later) & any other lovely little character you don't recognize. So that means if you try and steal them (quoting Mercedes hear) "I WILL cut you". Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One – Diet Coke & White Dresses Equal Disaster

The first time Noah Puckerman noticed Leigha Haynes, she was drenched in Diet Coke.

Puck was sitting at the same table he sat at every day with a bunch of the guys from the football team and some of the Cheerios. He had a tray loaded up with food and was eating away, not paying much attention to what everyone around him was talking about. He never really listened to what went on at lunch. It was usually drama from the girls and talk of who hooked up over the weekend from the guys. Usually, he would talk with Finn if he was around but today he was MIA. So today Puck was quiet. That didn't however mean that everyone around him was. Quinn Fabray and her cronies were sitting next to him, gossiping about whomever they saw fit.

"Oh my God, do you see what she's wearing?" Quinn scoffed loud enough for everyone around her to hear over the dull roar of the cafeteria.

"I know," her right hand woman, Santana, quipped with a pretentious smile. "She looks like her mother dressed her."

All the Cheerios followed their leader as she let out a condescending laugh. Puck looked up from his food with a bit of curiosity. He followed their gazes to see who their target of the day was. It was safe to say he was surprised when he saw the girl they were talking about. Normally, it was some geeky girl or Goth chick who suffered their criticism. Today, it was a pretty girl in a white sundress. She was easily as pretty as Quinn or any of the other Cheerios so he couldn't see what they were getting at.

"That outfit's so lame," Rhea, the freshman trying to desperately stay on Quinn's good side, added with a smirk.

Puck rolled his eyes. Sometimes the Cheerios were a little bitchier than necessary. Especially today it seemed. The girl that was on the receiving end of the day's taunting had gotten up from her table and passing their own when Quinn stuck her leg out, stopping her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at the blonde girl blocking her way. Quinn just smiled contemptuously and said, "Sorry but you need to be properly dressed to pass."

"You mean dressed like a slut?" she responded in an equally biting tone. "Sorry but I'd rather not."

"Are you calling me a slut?" she challenged, the smirk dropping from her face.

"The fact that you have to ask is a bit concerning to me. How exactly have you managed to make it this far in school?" Quinn scowled and mumbled some harsh words. That didn't stop this girl. "You know, if you want to promote the celibate image you probably shouldn't dress so trampy."

That pushed Quinn to the edge and gave her a swift kick to send her tumbling over. Just like that she stood up as did every one of the Cheerios around her and for a minute or so the two girls seemed to simply be sizing each other up. Then, Quinn grabbed her soda from the table and threw it right in the girl's face. She froze where she stood as the Diet Coke seeped into her clothing. And then she was gone. She weaved her way out of the cafeteria as quickly as humanly possible. All the Cheerios laughed as they watched her go before returning to their conversations. Puck let out a small chuckle as he watched her fly out the cafeteria doors and immediately felt a guilty pang in his gut, a completely foreign concept to him. He never felt guilty about anything he did, let alone things other people did. It was even odder to him when he found himself standing and picking up the backpack that the girl had dropped after being drenched. With a bit of hesitance, he followed the path she'd taken out of the cafeteria.

It wasn't very hard to figure out which way she had gone. All Puck had to do was follow the trail of Diet Coke on the floor. It eventually led him to the girl's bathroom where he stopped. This could be a bit of a problem. He stood there and contemplated for a moment if it was worth it. His conscience ended up winning the battle and he glanced around the hallway before entering the bathroom. He was instantly caught off guard by the sight before him. The girl was standing next to the row of sinks in nothing more than her underwear as she pulled on a pair of gym shorts. She didn't notice him until she stood back up and when she did let out a small gasp. A look of shock briefly crossed her face before her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I realize you and your Neanderthal friends seem to be illiterate but I would think you'd be able to tell the difference between the boys and girls bathrooms." She put her hands on her hips, not even bothering to cover her chest up. That proved to be distracting for him. She had a figure that many girls would pay a lot of money for. Her eyes narrowed more as his gaze wandered down to the simple white material of her bra. She snapped her fingers saying, "My face is up here, bud."

Puck snapped his attention back up to her face, pushing out every little fantasy that had suddenly popped into his head away. He held up the backpack she had dropped and managed to say, "You forgot this in the cafeteria."

She took the backpack from his outstretched hand, her glare wavering for a moment. She mumbled a brief "thanks" and set the bag next to her freshly stained dress which was laid out on the counter between sinks. She turned away from him, pulling a black tank top over her head. When she looked over and saw that Puck still hadn't left, she told him, "The door's that way if you're confused."

"I know where the door is," he said a bit defensively. The two of them stared each other down for a minute or so before he caved and looked down at the floor. Running a hand over his Mohawk, he said, "I'm sorry about what Quinn did back in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, well, so am I. Do you know how hard it is to get that much Diet Coke out a white dress without any seltzer or Oxi-Clean?" He just looked at her blankly. "Never mind."

"I'm, uh, I'm Puck," he said, holding his hand out to her sheepishly.

She looked at him skeptically for a minute before shaking his hand. "I'm Leigha. And seriously? You need to get out of here before someone with boundaries comes in and flips over their being a boy in the girl's bathroom."

"Right." With that Puck turned and quickly left the girls room, feeling the most confused he'd been since he took Chemistry the year before.

* * *

Hey you. Yeah you reading this thing. There's a little button below this that says review. How bout you click it and see what happens. Go on. It won't bite... Much. ;)


	2. A Terrible Waste of a Good Slushie

Here's the next chapter for all you lovely people. The reviews just poured in for this thing which I totally appreciate just so you know. To all my lovely reviewers:

**Optimouse:** My first review. Gracias.

**FrequentlyDazzled619:** I feel like I may have confused you and I apologize. This is my first Glee story but not my first fanfic. It's like my 8th. And I'm glad you think I stay in character. That's my problem sometimes. As for whether or not Leigha will join Glee, you'll just have to wait and see. Either that or bribe me with Puck. ;)

**Cruel11:** I'm glad you like Leigha. What fun would it be if she let Quinn push her around?

**Ms. Hart: **I'm glad you like it so far. I live to please.

**newyorklghts:** Yay spunk!

**Tickin' Time Bomb:** Ahh the review of the long winded. I'm glad you like it and you pronounce her name Lee-Uh. Hope you like this chapter.

**Dr. Dani Suess: **I love PuckOC pairings too. It's just that I have trouble picturing him with most of the girls on the show. (Even if I do enjoy the occasional PuckRachel story)

**teskodanceparty:** I loved the scene when he was cleaning the pool just cuz his shirt was off. I first realized I like him during the pilot when he said the great line "Chicks don't have prostates. I looked it up." I laughed so hard during that scene.

**blue18eyes:** I would love to see some geeky girl go off on Quinn. That would like make my day. I would've gone off on her the first time tried any crap with me.

disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (except my lovely OCs) otherwise every episode would be Puck shirtless with a guitar. Just saying.

* * *

Chapter Two – A Terrible Waste of a Perfectly Good Slushie

The second time Leigha Haynes saw Noah Puckerman, she dumped a slushie on him.

It was the next Monday after fifth period and Leigha was standing at her locker, debating. She'd put her English III book up and had her AP history notes tucked into her backpack. Now she was trying to figure out if she really wanted to spend her free period next hour in the library, actually doing homework, or if she wanted to risk leaving campus to go get a milkshake from the Dairy Cream down the street. Her best friend, Kylie Parish, would kill her if she got caught and ended up in detention when they had a drama club meeting. And while Kylie was a far cry from intimidating, she took drama club very seriously. More seriously than one person ever should probably. She stopped debating, however, when she saw Rachel Berry attempting to open her locker despite the fact she had the remnants of a melting slushie running down her cheeks.

Leigha closed her locker and walked over to where the other girl stood. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

The dark haired singer looked up from her locker in surprise and said, "I will be once I manage to get my locker open. God, this lock is always doing this to me."

"Do you need some help with that?" she asked as she watched the other girl sigh in frustration. Rachel gave her a look of desperation and nodded. She stepped out of the way and told Leigha what the combination was. She quickly spun the dial and opened the locker door, giving her classmate a pleasant smile."Ta-da."

"Oh my Gosh, thank you." Rachel started to go through the contents of her locker before resuming the upset look she'd had before. "Crap. You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes with you?"

"No but I think I know where I can find you something. Follow me."

Leigha led Rachel through the mess that was the backstage of the school's theatre. She'd spent plenty of time back there during play practices that it was easy for her to maneuver around all the set pieces and props that were scattered about. Rachel on the other hand was having a bit of trouble getting past everything. Leigha winced as she heard her trip over a piece of scenery. "You might wanna watch your step." She walked into the green room and went over to the rack of costumes that were currently on hand. As she started to go through the outfits at hand, she told Rachel, "You can sit down if you want. This might take a few minutes."

Rachel sat down on the worn out, mismatched sofa and looked around the room curiously. "I've never been back here before. Is this where drama club keeps all their costumes?"

"Nope. We have a costume closet for that. So what's with the drying slushie all over you?"

"It's become something of a daily ritual for some of the football players. I'm sadly beginning to adjust to it."

"Who would be enough of a douche bag to waste a slushie every day?" Leigha pulled a dress off of the rack and frowned. "Too big."

"I can't remember his name. The football players all tend to blend together in my mind. He's the one with a Mohawk."

_Puck_. He was the only football Leigha knew who had a Mohawk. She shook her head with a scowl. "Why am I not surprised?" She grabbed a blue blouse but quickly put it back. "Too small."

"Are you in drama club?" Rachel asked from where she sat.

"Yeah, I'm a member of hyperactives anonymous. My best friend, Kylie roped me into it our freshman year. She designs the costumes for the plays. Most of these are her creations." She pulled another dress off the rack but scowled and put it on the rack. "Too medieval."

"I've always considered joining the theatre department. A way to broaden my talent. But lately I've been so busy with glee club. You've heard of glee club right?"

"Who hasn't? Everyone is still scratching their heads trying to figure out how you guys convinced Finn Hudson to join the club. No one knew he could sing."

"He's quite good actually. We're lucky to have him. There aren't a lot of kids in this school who can carry a tune."

"There are more than you think. They just don't wanna risk getting beat up for joining."

"Do you know anyone who can sing?" Rachel asked, an excited gleam in her eyes at the thought of new recruits.

"Um, the few I know do the spring musicals every year. Most of them are too busy with A'Capella or the fall play, though." Rachel sighed. "I do know someone with a decent voice who isn't too busy though."

"Who?!"

"Me," Leigha answered simply. "I'm not fabulous or anything but my voice is pretty good. I did the spring musical last year. I was only a supporting role but-"

"You should try out for glee." She nearly laughed at Rachel's enthusiasm. "We could always use more talent and we need at least twelve people to compete. If you go talk to Mr. Schuester, I'm sure you'd be in the club in no time."

"I'll give it some thought," she told her as she pulled a red dress off a hanger. "A-ha. I believe this is just your size. It's one of Adelaide's costumes from last year's production of _Guys and Dolls_. It's a tad bit flashy but it's not stained with blue raspberry slushie."

Rachel stood up from her seat on the couch and took the dress. "Thank you so much. You're amazing."

"I know," she answered with a small smile. "Just make sure you get it back within like a week. Kylie likes to come in and check on her babies every now and then and she's isn't fond of me lending out her 'beautiful creations' without her knowledge."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of it. Now is there a place I can change?"

"Yeah, there's a bathroom right through there. Although, I warn you, it may be kind of trashed. We drama kids are known for being rather messy." Rachel headed to the bathroom but Leigha stopped her long enough to say, "I've gotta go take care of something so I'll see you later."

With that said, Leigha went off in search of a certain football player.

Leigha found Puck sitting amongst his football buddies in the quad, laughing about only God knows what. There were Cheerios nearby as well, which made this even more painful. But she was a woman on a mission and that was to give Puck a very specific message. And when she saw the slushies in the hands of several football players, an actual plan formulated in her mind. Striding as quickly across the quad as her petite legs would carry her; she joined the group of school royalty. The conversation immediately halted when she arrived and the smirk dropped from Puck's face. She took the lull in the conversation as an opportunity to grab a slushie from one of the many goons' hands and toss it into Puck's face. Cheerios jumped back to avoid getting splashed and football players all snickered.

Puck, however, was pissed off. He was off his seat in a matter of seconds and tried to wipe syrupy melted ice off. "What the hell?!"

"Oh, I just thought you might like to know what it feels like when you toss these wonderful little gas station gifts on someone," Leigha told him with a snarky smile. "You know since you enjoy doing it so much."

"What's your problem?!" he asked her, taking a step closer and towering over her.

"My problem is you harassing harmless people like Rachel Berry," she answered, matching his challenge and stepping forward.

"What's it to you if Berry gets a slushie in the face every now and then?" His voice lowered as he leaned towards her with a scowl.

"Rachel is kind of a friend. Not to mention the fact that you're wasting a perfectly good slushie which I think could be considered a misdemeanor."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that every time you decide to do something like this – something that you seemed very against the other day might I add – I'm gonna reciprocate the action. That means if you throw a slushie in someone's face, I throw one in yours. No matter how much it pains me." Puck swore under his breath which simply brought a smug grin to her face. Turning on her heel, she waved and said, "Have a nice day."

* * *

Come on. Review. You know you want to.


	3. A Rather Vocal Surprise

Okay, everyone. Here is the chapter that's taken me FOREVER to write. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long. Oh and before I go on to my long winded thank you's, you all need to go and check out "Lonely Hearts Club" by **WildIrishRose29. **It's friggin' amazing. Seriously, look it up now. Forget about me and go look it up. Oh and I own nothing except the lovely Miss Leigha. The song belongs to the wonderful Heart. Now thanks for you all:

**blue18eyes**: I think we all wish we could just throw something in the face of the popular kids.

**Dr. Dani Suess**: Drama geeks unite! I'm one myself. I acted in the fall play & spring musical last year. This year I'm doing sound boards & anything else for the play. I'm not a big Rachel fan as of late, although I do have a bit of sympathy for her. I'm glad you love Leigha. I love her too. And FYI, I love long reviews. They kinda feed my ego.

**newyorklghts**: I'm so glad you love Leigha. That's the goal. And I figured if Puck's ever gonna end up with someone (besides Santana) it needs to be someone who can give him as much crap as he dishes out.

**FrequentlyDazzled619**: No need for the face palm. It's all good. And thank you very much for the compliment. I always take the ones from strangers better than the ones I get from my friends. I think the only thing evil about throwing a slushie on someone is the waste of a good slushie. I love them!

**riskinglife**: Glad you like the story!

**pinkshirt**: I love Puck, too! (Obviously, since I'm writing this.) I know a bunch of girls named Leigha. A girl in drama club with me spells it the way it is in the story but this girl who sits next to me in English spells L-E-A-H. I'm so glad that you like the story.

**Miss Interpreted**: Puck is so awesome! I just wish they'd let him sing solos on the show. And yes there is a serious lacking in the PuckOC department. And, yes, I saw that episode. It was so awesome when he told that tool that he slept with his mom IN HIS BED. =)

**closet geek**: I'm glad that you've deemed my OC worthy. That's all I could really hope for. Well, that and Puck for Christmas. And a pony. And I can't see him a gay either. I'm not sure he's really gonna retaliate. He's more shocked at the fact that anybody would tell him off.

**CSIobsessed444**: I glad you love it and, as long as you guys keep reviewing, I'll do my best to keep writing.

**Barrometz**: I knew you would like the drama geek angle. And Rachel does need a friend. As for Leigha's sense of humor, you know how my own sense of humor is. And explain to me what your screen name is again.

**Scrt Vlntn**: I'll do my best.

**Hidden Valor**: I'm so glad you put this on your alert list. It makes me feel all special.

**BrinaaBean**: Yeah, after all the slushies Puck's thrown in other peoples' faces, I figured it was only a matter of time before the same thing happened to him.

**HeadoverJonas4Life**: Someone has to challenge Puck. Otherwise it just gets old. I really wish I would have thought of the whole swiping a taste thing myself. That's a great idea.

**Emma134**: I hope you like the new chapter.

**cuppycake21**: Who doesn't love a little sass. I love Leigha as well. She's kind of what I wish I could be.

**coldshowermondays**: I'm glad you think this is really, really good. It is a bit hard with some of the characters since they are still a bit undefined. And a few of the plotlines kind of threw me off. (i.e. the Quinn pregnancy thing). I hope you like the new chapter.

**Trijnte Katarin**: I'm SORRY about the delay in updates. =(

**Em-Jaye**: It's always nice when something wonderful is made even better.

**WildIrishRose29**: You bow to the master? That is so wrong. I bow down to you. Your story "Lonely Hearts Club" is like at the very top of my favorites list. I check all the time to see if you've updated. You're amazing!

**lazyASshika**: I try my best to keep him and all the others in character, although I can't make any promises. There probably will be some stuff in the future where Puck's a bit OOC but that'll be me trying to give him that heart we all know he has and that Fox refuses to show.

**Quixotica**: I think gutsy is the perfect thing balance out Puck's personality.

**spinachmuncher**: Intrigue's always good.

**olsonorway**: Add as many "a lot"s as you want. Also, a random question: are you from Norway?

**Rachelewe**: I know, I know. My updating is really infrequent.

**jasperhalefan**: I'm glad you think this story's good. I wish there were more PuckOC stories. I really want to read something other than my own.

Chapter Three – A Rather Vocal Surprise

The third time, Noah Puckerman heard Leigha Haynes before he saw her.

It had been a few days since the incident with her and the slushie. The whole thing left Puck on edge for some reason. It had been days since he'd thrown something in that Berry girl's face and he was just itching to do it. But he knew that Leigha would have no problem following through on her threat and she'd enjoy it. Plus it would be really hard to get all that syrup and crap off his letterman's jacket. So he'd restrained himself and just avoided any of those gleeks.

On Friday, Coach Tanaka sent him to find Finn. He was supposed to be at practice half an hour ago but he didn't show. So now, Puck was stuck wandering the empty halls of McKinley High, searching for the missing quarterback. The first place he went was the auditorium. That seemed to be where Finn lived nowadays. He was always with those gleeks. Ever since he'd joined glee club, the two of them had barely hung out at all. It seemed like the only time they saw each other was at practice and now Finn was flaking out on that. He could hear music coming through the auditorium doors as he slid into the back of the dim room. To his surprise, it wasn't Finn or any of the other gleeks standing on the stage.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
__I'm lying here; the room's pitch dark_

Standing in the center of the stage was the very girl he'd been avoiding all week long. There was a spotlight trained on Leigha and he couldn't help but think she looked like a star up there in her skinny jeans and slinky black top. Her light brown curls hung loosely down her back and there was a confident smile on her face as she continued to sing.

_I wonder where you are tonight  
__No answer on the telephone  
__And the night goes by so very slow  
__Oh I hope that it won't end…alone_

Puck was shocked to say the very least. He had no idea she could sing.

_Till now I always got by on my own  
__I never really cared until I met you  
__And now it chills me to the bone  
__How do I get you alone?  
__How do I get you alone?_

God, could she sing! If he weren't watching her lips move himself, he would have assumed someone had a CD playing.

_You don't know how long I have wanted  
__To touch your lips and hold you tight, yeah  
__You don't know how long I have waited  
__And I was gonna tell you tonight  
__But the secret is still my own  
__And my love for you is still unknown…alone_

He stood there, stunned at her beautiful voice. Even though he was standing in the back of the auditorium, he felt as if he could feel every emotion she was trying to show in the song. Desire. Passion. Love.

_Till now I always got by on my own  
__I never really cared until I met you  
__And now it chills me to the bone  
__How do I get you alone?  
__How do I get you alone?_

He watched as the smile fell from her face and was replaced with an almost sad expression.

_How do I get you alone?  
__How do I get you alone?  
__Alone  
__Alone_

Puck watched as she stepped down from the stage and went over to where Mr. Schuester was sitting. A few minutes later, she was walking towards the doors, right in his direction. He wasn't sure whether or not he should leave before she reached him. He hadn't done anything to make her mad but he'd seen her wrath and it wasn't pretty. However, she reached him before he had a chance to make any decisions. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the lead Neanderthal himself."

"Lookey here, McKinley High's resident buzz kill," Puck rebutted with his trademark smirk. He gave her a once over that left most girls feeling uncomfortable. She simply took it in stride.

"I know, you football players aren't exactly the smartest people in this school but I thought you could at least figure out where the football field is." She smirked back at him and he found gaze going to her full lips. His mind wandered to all the things he figured she could do with those lips. "Puckerman!"

His attention snapped back to the banter at hand. "I'm looking for Finn. He's late for practice. You seen him?"

"Hmm, let's see. Abnormally tall, quarterback, all-American attitude, Saint Finn. That who we're talking about?" She looked at him with a teasing glint in her hazel eyes.

"That's the one," Puck replied with a slight laugh. That was Finn in a nutshell.

"Haven't seen him," she told him with a smirk still there. Turning on her heel, she started to walk down the hallway. Puck found himself following after her for some reason. With no slushies in sight and his letterman jacket safe inside his gym locker, it seemed like as good of time as any to make a move on the spunky brunette.

"So what else can you do with that mouth of yours?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Leigha rolled her eyes, stopping at her locker. As she spun the dial, she replied cheekily, "Oh, I'm sure you'd like to know."

"I'm sure we could have some fun," he said, leaning against the row of lockers.

"Why don't you go have some fun with your hand?" she retorted, closing the metal door with a small slam. "I'm sure you can manage to get that in before you go back to the football field."

Leigha strode away, leaving Puck a bit shocked at the blatant rejection. With a huff, he trudged off to practice, thinking _I'm sticking with the cougars from now on_.


	4. Pizza, Parties, & Puck – Oh My!

So, I know I'm extremely slow when it comes to updating and I'm sorry. It's my curse. There's no real cure yet. But this chapter ended up being twice as long as I had originally intended if that's any consolation. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. At the moment, I'm too tired to thank you all individually. Oh and Happy (late) Halloween! Also, I own nothing but my OCs. Steal them and you WILL feel my wrath. But Santa knows that I want Puck for Christmas... And a pony.

* * *

Chapter Four – Pizza, Parties, & Puck – Oh My!

The fourth time Leigha Haynes saw Noah Puckerman, she was delivering pizza to a bunch of drunken jocks.

"You joined glee club?!"

Leigha rolled her eyes as she listened to her best friend, Kylie, rant at her. She was supposed to be working but it was kind of hard when she had the fashionista drama queen, following every step she took. When she'd decided to audition for glee, she'd thought it was a good idea and she'd felt even more confident after Mr. Schuester told her that her voice was great and she'd be a great addition to glee. Then, she came home and Kylie showed up to begin her rant.

"I can't believe you would join glee. What about drama club?"

"Kyls, I realize you don't seem to get this but I do have to actually work."

"Please. Like Josh cares if you stand here and explain to me your lapse in sanity for five minutes."

In all honesty, Josh Haynes wouldn't care if his baby sister talked to her best friend for a while. He was upstairs, preoccupied with his very pregnant wife, Cate. That didn't mean she didn't feel bad about standing around, doing nothing. Plus, she didn't really trust Garth, a nineteen year old high school dropout, with the customers yet. Josh and Leigha had inherited their family's pizzeria two years ago after they lost their parents in a car crash. He and Cate were her legal guardians and his name was on all of the official paperwork until she turned eighteen. Until then, Josh had final say in all decisions related to Mama Mia's Pizzeria.

"Josh needs me to actually be working because we would actually like to stay in business," Leigha told her friend as she delivered a pizza to a group of eighth graders, gossiping.

"And I need you to explain to me why the hell you decided to join glee club. Don't you realize it's like social suicide? I mean, it's one thing for us to be drama geeks and be towards the bottom of the food chain but the glee kids are literally at the bottom of the bottom."

"Since when have we cared about the social ladder?" she asked, wiping down a now empty table.

"Um, since my best friend decided to join the mockery of the school."

"Finn Hudson's in the club and he's still one of the most popular guys in school."

"That's because he's McKinley's golden boy. He can do no wrong. You are just asking to get a slushie thrown in your face or something."

"Well, I'm doing this. So just-"

"Leigha!"

_Thank you Josh_, Leigha thought as she turned to her big brother. It was obvious Josh had been a jock in high school. The tall blond man still had the body of the wrestler he'd been during school. Even though it had been five years since he'd graduated and truly worked out as an athlete, he was still in better shape than half the guys at McKinley High. Sometimes, Leigha figured the only reason any of the Cheerios ever came into the pizzeria was to watch her brother work. He'd always been popular with the ladies in high school but Cate was the only one who mattered in his mind. A closet romantic, he'd fallen in love with the tiny redhead the minute he met her their sophomore year and vowed he'd marry her. A year after high school, he did. Their relationship was so sweet sometimes it made her sick.

"I need you to do a delivery for me," Josh said, running a hand through his messy hair. He flashed a bright smile past her, saying, "Hey Kylie."

"Joshua, tell your thick headed sister that joining glee club is social suicide," Kylie instructed, her tone showing her frustration.

"You joined glee club?" he asked his little sister with a look of surprise. She simply nodded. "Huh. I didn't know they still had that. It sucked while I was there. Wait a sec – Mr. Ryerson's not still in charge of it, is he?"

"No, he got fired. Mr. Schuester's in charge."

Josh breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. He always creeped me out when he'd come down and watch us practice."

The two girls simultaneously said, "Eww!"

"Yeah but Schuester's cool. I had him for Spanish II my senior year. So, when's your first performance?"

Kylie threw her hands up in frustration, making Leigha laugh. "Fine. Join glee club. Whatever. But when you get a slushie thrown in your face for the first time I get to say 'I told you so'. And you're still coming to all the drama club meetings." And with that, she stormed out of the restaurant.

"She'll calm down in a day or two," Leigha said, rolling her eyes a bit. "Now, what did you need?"

"I need you to deliver an order for me. I'm pretty sure Garth's license was suspended."

"How many to where?"

"Ten pies for the Rutherford's."

Her expression immediately changed as she began to protest. "No. No friggin' way."

"Leigha-"

"No. You know that I don't deliver to parties especially not ones that my classmates will be at. I just don't."

"You don't know for sure it's a party."

"I do if it's at Matt Rutherford's house. He's known for basically two things: his charm with the female high school population and his parties. The last one got broken up by the cops. It was so loud they could hear the music from the station, twelve blocks away."

"Just this once. Please, L."

"No."

Josh grunted in frustration and rubbed a hand over the light stubble on his chin. "Look, it's either deliver the food for me or go upstairs and deal with momzilla."

"Oh, wait till I tell Cate what you said. She's gonna kill you."

"Leigha!"

"Ugh, fine," she grumbled, giving in. Honestly, she didn't want to deal with all of Cate's mood swings right now. "But I'm taking my good, sweet time getting' back."

"Whatever. Just deliver the food."

Leigha gave a mock salute before heading back into the kitchen to do as her brother had instructed.

* * *

_I hate my job._

That was what Leigha was thinking as she parked Josh's old Chevy truck in front of Matt Rutherford's house. She scowled at the house in front of her. She had been right to assume that a party was taking place. She could hear the thumping beat of a Kanye song perfectly from inside of the truck. It took all of her willpower not to turn around and go home. Reluctantly, she slid out of the cab of the truck and grabbed the food before heading to the front door.

She rang the doorbell, although she had no idea how they could hear it. The music was so loud she felt like her ears were ringing. She waited for a minute before ringing the bell again. Still no answer. This time she rapped her fist against the thick wood. Finally, the door swung open.

"Hey!" A somewhat tipsy Matt Rutherford greeted her with a large smile. The tall football player had a plastic cup in his hand, which gave emphasis to her suspicion of underage drinking.

"$52.75," Leigha replied with a thin smile. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with drunk jocks.

Matt didn't pay attention to the price. He was looking her over, somewhat curiously. "You go to my school."

"Yes, I do. It's still $52.75."

He still wasn't catching on. "You sit in front of me in math class."

"Uh-huh. It's still $52.75." She was starting to get frustrated.

Still nothing. "Your name's Lindsey, right?"

"Leigha. And it's still $52.75."

"Oh! Right."

_Finally_. Leigha almost breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Matt pull his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. She shifted the weight of the boxes while she waited. Glancing past Matt, she could see the party going on inside. She caught a glimpse of Cheerios gyrating and football players getting plastered. Definitely not her scene.

"I've only got $35," Matt told her with a sheepish look. He must have noticed the look of frustration on her face because he said, "Hold on a sec." He turned back to the party and shouted," Yo Parker! Tell Puckerman to get his ass out here!"

Five minutes later, that boy and his stupid Mohawk had joined them on the front porch.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Puck questioned with a look of annoyance, not even noticing Leigha standing there. "I was putting the moves on that new Cheerio. The quiet one who just transferred from Columbus. You know the quiet ones are always the freakiest."

Leigha resisted the urge to scoff. It was typical Puck.

"Dude, you owe me twenty bucks. Pay up."

Puck rolled his eyes and mumbled his frustrations. Pulling his wallet from the back pocket of his worn out jeans, he finally noticed Leigha standing there. A smirk crossed his face as he checked her out. It was almost like a greeting they shared. Unfortunately for him, she was in nothing more revealing than a pair of flour dusted jeans and the old Ramones t-shirt Josh had outgrown his freshman year of high school. "So you deliver too?"

Leigha couldn't help but roll her eyes at the poor attempt at an innuendo. "Only when I'm getting paid."

He snickered a bit but stopped when Matt elbowed him. "Alright, man. Don't get your panties in a twist." Reluctantly, he handed a twenty over to his teammate, who in turn, handed all the money to Leigha who pocketed it gratefully.

Handing the leaning tower of pizza over to the boys, she started to leave until a certain football player stopped her.

"Hey, you should totally stick around for a while," Matt said, his hand resting on her elbow to stop her. "You know, dance a bit, have a beer. It'll be fun."

"Thanks but it's not really-"

Matt didn't let her finish. "Great," he announced, wrapping an arm around her should and pulling her inside.

_So this is what Hell looks like. It's cooler than I thought it would be._

At the moment, Leigha would rather be at home, dealing with Cate and her mood swings, than in the middle of Matt Rutherford's bass thumping living room. Never in her life had she felt more out of place than she did surrounded by Cheerios and jocks. Matt was next to her with his arm still draped over her shoulders, rambling on about God only knows what. She'd tuned him out the second they stepped inside. She noticed Puck sulking in a corner, watching her and Matt with hard eyes.

_What's he got to be mad about? He's not the one being held hostage by a drunk football player with ADD._

"You want a drink? I'm gonna go get you a drink. Wait here. I'll be right back." With that, Matt disappeared into the sea of teenage bodies, leaving her alone in the chaos. She glanced around the room, trying to spot a decent escape route.

"So you never did tell me what else you can do with that cute little mouth of yours."

Spinning around, Leigha found herself face to chest with Puck. Taking a step back, she watched him take a long sig of his beer with a thin smile. "You think my mouth's cute?"

"I can think of a few places where your mouth would look even cuter. Wanna try it out?"

She miraculously managed to keep from blushing as she told him, "Keep dreamin', Mohawk boy." She turned to leave but Puck simply followed her.

"You know, most girls don't pass up a chance with this."

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta keep your ego in check."

"You know, I could get us a few drinks and show you a real good time."

Leigha was getting a bit annoyed. Sure Puck was hot. You'd have to be blind not to see that. That didn't mean she was enjoying his never ending stream of innuendos. "Look, I'm not really interested in anything that requires getting plastered just so it can be fun. Plus, I have to get back to work."

"You don't know what you're passing up, pizza girl."

"Actually, I think I do. See you around, Neandrathal."

* * *

See that little button down there? That magical little button that says "Review"? If you push it, you get all sorts of imaginary gifts and prizes. As well as a brand, new chapter! So why don't you give it a try. Just try it out.


	5. Shorts That Daisy Duke Would Be Proud Of

So, I know I've been taking ridiculous amounts of time updating and I wish I could say that that's going to change but I'm naturally a slow writer. I just have to ask you to bare with me and not abandon me. This chapter was hard for me to write because I had some serious writer's block but I've got like the next ten chapters planned out so it might go a bit faster...Hopefully. I own nothing except for my lovely creations and if you steal them I will be angry. And you won't like me when I'm angry. There will be some spoilers from Showmance in this but if you haven't seen it yet you should not be considering yourself a gleek. To all my lovely reviewers...

**blue18eyes**: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sometimes I worry that nobody else will get my odd sense of humor.

**riskinglife**: I wish I had Leigha's awesome style. I'll make sure you get your imaginary prize.

**FrequentlyDazzled619**: I always consider fictional characters to be my friends. It makes me feel more popular. And you will definitely be seeing more of Kylie in the future. She refuses to be forgotten.

**Miss Interpreted**: I really wanted to beat some sense into the idiots who decided baseball was more important than Glee.

**brunette-in-black**: Someone has to put Puck in his place. I feel it should be a petite drama kid with a lot of sarcasm in her arsenal.

**snowflakes849**: I'm glad that you love it. I love the reviews.

**LeaderOfTheRevolution**: I did not lie! I said they were imaginary. That means it's all in your head. (I actually stole the imaginary gifts line from an English teacher at my school). For some reason I just pictured Matt being really hyperactive when he's drunk. I have no idea why considering that he's never said anything on the show. Poor Matt.

**punk monkey**: I'm glad you like it thus far.

**closet geek**: Reviewing is awesome! She has to keep blowing him off because that keeps him intrigued. To me, Puck seems like the kind of guy who gets bored easily. When girls just say yes to him so quickly, he gets bored. And somebody has to make feel a bit insecure in his ability to pick up girls.

**jasperhalefan**: Yay for magical buttons! Best PuckOC story ever? I feel like some just handed me an Academy Award…Or told me I was getting Mark Salling for Christmas. ;)

**musicluver17**: I do think Leigha's pretty cool. Although I do have to make uncomfortable sometimes otherwise she gets kind of dull and all "ice queen".

**Starr-Cross'd-Lover**: Oh my gleek! I'm glad you love it.

**weirdunusualchick**: Of course he's perverse. He's a teenage boy. (No offense to all you teenage boys out there). And yes he is smexy. That's never beside the point.

**annieDUHH**: I really, really like getting reviews.

**Gleek4Ever**: You gotta love spunk.

**klandgraf2007**: Hope this is sufficient.

**lint-baby**: I'm glad you find it interesting. And I'll keep an eye out for reviews.

Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter Five – Shorts That Daisy Duke Would Approve Of

The fifth time Noah Puckerman saw Leigha Haynes, she was practically giving a lap dance to that wheelchair kid on stage.

Normally, Puck didn't mind going to assemblies. Sure they were lame but it meant that he had a legit reason to not go to class and it was always easy to find new targets. Plus, most of the time the Cheerios performed which meant plenty of ogling. But this assembly was for glee club or "homo explosion" as he preferred. He still couldn't understand what kind of disease Finn had developed that would make him want to join Freaks Anonymous. He had the hottest girlfriend, he was quarterback, everyone thought he could do no wrong. And he still decided he wanted dance around with the school rejects. It just didn't make sense to Puck. Sitting down with Mike Chang and the rest of the guys from the team, everyone watched as Mr. Schuester came on stage.

"When I went to school here, glee club ruled this place and we're on our way back." At that, Puck tuned him out. There was no way he would believe that glee club had ever been cool. Okay, maybe if they had like Shakira or Beyonce but not at this crappy high school. He zoned out, pulling at a string on his jeans. He didn't anyone coming on the little stage until the music started.

"Get up on this!"

Looking up the stage, his jaw nearly hit the floor. There was Leigha, standing with the other girls in glee and shaking her money maker. Why couldn't she have done this at the party two weeks ago? His eyes raked over her in interest. She had on a pair of Daisy Duke cut offs and a tight blue tank top that left almost nothing to the imagination. He watched in shock as she went over and started gyrating on that wheelchair kid's lap while he sang. What the hell was going on? Everything that he'd thought about glee club flew out the window for the moment. The girls sang their verse with Berry in the lead. He didn't pay any attention to that however. All he could think about was how hot Leigha looked up there. Almost as good as Santana, his latest conquest, did in her Cheerio uniform. As if he couldn't be more impressed, while everyone else slinked across the stage, she did a series of handsprings or flips or whatever across the front.

And then it was over. The entire gym was silent for a moment as everyone tried to process what they just saw. The glee kids stood there, out of breath and looking nervous, as they waited to see what everyone would do. Then, Jacob Ben Israel stood up; cheering like his life depended on it. Soon the entire crowd was cheering along with him. Even the guys on the football team were cheering, including Matt Rutherford who let out a loud wolf whistle. Once everything died down, the gleeks left the stage and everyone started to file out of the gym. Puck told the boys he'd see them at practice and made his way down the hall until he found her.

"Hey pizza girl," Puck said, leaning over Leigha's shoulder as she pulled some books from her locker. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around to face him. "That was one hell of a performance back there."

"Wow, Puckerman, I'm surprised you weren't too busy buying slushies to throw on people to show up," she said, putting her hands on her hips. He gave an appreciative look at her long-ass legs until she scolded him. "Honestly, how many times do I have to inform you that my face is up here and nowhere else?"

"Well, when your shorts are shorter than the Cheerio skirts, it proves to be a little distracting," he told her, leaning against the lockers next to hers.

That made her blush a little bit. "It was Rachel's idea to do the song and Mercedes demanded to do the costumes. I didn't choose this."

"You should keep the shorts," he told her with a suggestive smirk and walked away before she could say anything else to him.

* * *

"Dude, did you see that Leigha chick up there? Whoever made those shorts deserves like a Nobel Peace Prize or whatever. I mean, damn!"

Puck scowled as he listened to Matt and the other guys talk about the earlier performance at practice that afternoon. They were supposed be taking a quick water break but it seemed that the boys wanted to talk about the new hot thing – Leigha. Ever since his drunken encounter with the girl, Matt had been informing everyone on the team that he was planning to score with the feisty singer. Puck highly doubted that, considering the number of times she'd flat out turned him down. However, didn't stop the flash of anger every time she became the topic of locker room discussions. He never said anything to the guys about it but he was grateful whenever Finn would tell the others to shut up about it.

"If only that girl would join the Cheerios," Matt said with a sly smile. "Then we'd get to that ass in those little skirts. That's what I call heaven."

Puck crushed the paper cup in his hand and stormed back onto the field. He picked up a football and looked for a target. He launched the ball across the field, hitting some poor unsuspecting nerd. Oh well. He grabbed another football and this time threw it at a freshman couple, sucking face on the bleachers. There were squeals coming from that direction now. The rest of the guys started walking back onto the field and Puck found himself launching yet another football, this time right at a certain teammate's head. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly when he hit his target.

"Ow! What the hell, Puckerman?!" Matt shouted across the field.

"Sorry, man. Just slipped."

* * *

Now, you all should know what to do next. You click the magical button at the bottom. See it? Isn't it pretty? You know you want to click it. Go ahead. Maybe you'll get a cookie if you do. Go on.


	6. Chapter 6

So, this is officially my most reviewed story, ever. I want to thank everyone who reviews and to all of you who like to read and not review, I will find you and make you review. Anyways, this lovely new chapter is for all of you wonderful, beautiful people who do review. FYI, I've got this entire story planned out and I'm already making plans for a sequel.

Now, for all you lovely people who are actually interested in this story, I'm going to be making a spot on my livejournal for you all to ask absolutely anything you want about this story. I might even give you some spoilers. I also have a project for you guys. I want to do a mash up with Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" but I need another song. Feel free to send suggestions my way. All of them will be taken into account. Now to thank you all…

**riskinglife: **Puck IS very sexy!

**LeaderOfTheRevolution**: I couldn't resist making him jealous. I think it would be cute/funny.

**nomanslandvicki:** I totally love the review :)

**blue18eyes:** I had a lot of trouble picturing her performing Push It as well. That's why my update took so long. And I just always picture Puck letting off steam by hitting something.

**Surreptitiously Anonymous:** What kind of cookie do you want?

**weirdunusualchick:** No, he doesn't stand a chance but that's what makes it more interesting.

**jasperhalefan: **I do NOT run any scams! It's not my fault the cookies never reach you guys. If I get Mark Salling for Christmas, I'll start hyperventilating.

**Johanna Black:** I love Puck being protective.

**lazyASshika:** He cares more than he wants to admit.

**brunette-in-black:** Jealousy is very powerful especially when it comes to Puck. But Leigha's going to get jealous too in some of the upcoming chapters.

**Miss Interpreted:** That's one of my favorite lines too. Yeah, it was pretty short but that was because I just wanted to get it posted.

**shaybay55: **Glad you love it!

**hatedlane2000:** Glad you think it's funny. That's been the goal.

**CiralFox:** Well, when I came up with the story the show had just started so it just worked better that way. The QuinnPuck situation is going to play a BIG part later in the story. It's gonna cause even more drama than what it caused on the show.

**klandgraf2007:** Hope you like the new chapter.

**ILuvOdie:** I'm becoming rather proud of Puck.

**Fairy Skull:** Enjoy the new chapter.

**Cap'nSparrowsGirl:** I sometimes wish I was Leigha too. And if Puck so much as looked at me, I'd probably just melt. What kind of cookie do you want?

* * *

Chapter Six

The sixth time Leigha Haynes saw Noah Puckerman, they somehow ended up in her bedroom.

"Hey Leigha! Got another car comin' your way."

Leigha looked at the muddy jeep coming over to her and sighed wearily. She was working at the car wash that glee club was having to raise money to hire a choreographer. Honestly, she was perfectly happy with the way Mr. Schue choreographed their routines. They were good and not too complex because Finn still had some problems with trying to sing and move at the same time. But when Quinn Fabray and her lackies decided to join glee, they seemed to control the majority of the vote. So now, she was half soaked and stuck dealing with more Cheerios than she ever wanted to. The red jeep pulled to a stop in front of her and Matt Rutherford stepped out of the driver's side.

"Hey Leigha," he said, giving her a quick onceover. "How's it going?"

"Well, considering I'm covered with cold soapy water and yours is the seventh car I've had to wash today, I'm friggin' peachy. You know, I saw you yesterday driving around and your car sure didn't look like this. Was it raining mud before and I just didn't notice or what?"

Matt looked at ground, embarrassed, and shrugged sheepishly. "Got a lot puddles in my neighborhood."

"Sure you do," she said, skeptically. She went to work, tossing a bucket of water on the car. She scrubbed the hood, doing her best to remove the insane amount of mud on it. She stopped however when she noticed Matt was still standing there, watching her work. "You know, you don't have to wait there. No one's gonna steal your car or anything."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight. You know, like a date. It's at Santana Lopez's house and it's supposed to be pretty kick ass."

"Sorry but I like to avoid Santana as much as humanly possible," she told him with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Well, that's cool. Maybe we could catch a movie or something. I heard that new Brad Pitt one was pretty good."

"Listen, Matt, you seem nice and all especially compared to most of the guys around here but…I'm just not interested in you. Like that. So, um, sorry."

The smile dropped from his face and he rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. "Well, I, um, I'm just gonna…yeah." With that he turned and walked over to a group of Cheerios with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that went well," Leigha mumbled going back to washing his car. Now, she wanted nothing more than to go home and put on some dry clothes. Her body went into autopilot as she scrubbed the hood and thought about things. It had been rather chaotic at home as they all prepared for the arrival of the baby. Cate was due in two months and Josh was going a little crazy with all of the baby proofing. Every time she came home there was something new to make sure not a single corner or outlet was a threat to the baby's safety. It was really starting to get on her nerves especially when she didn't have a place to plug in her laptop.

Leigha snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash across the parking lot. She spun around only to see Mercedes storm off, leaving Kurt alone with a giant hole in his windshield. "Great…More drama."

* * *

"I still can't believe you made me come to this stupid thing," Leigha complained as she sat down in the auditorium at the high school.

"Blame your brother. He's the one whose being ridiculously over protective," Cate reminded her as she slid into the seat next to her less gracefully. The two of them were at the PTA meeting that night, much to Leigha's displeasure. She didn't really understand why Cate wanted to come to the meetings. The only people who really came to these things were the stay at home moms who had nothing better to do with their time. She figured it had something to do with all the crazy hormones and as she got further along in the pregnancy, Josh insisted that she not drive anywhere by herself. That meant that either him or Leigha was with her at all times.

"I just hope this thing doesn't take too long," she mumbled, sliding down in her seat."

"Stop complaining. Besides, there's supposed to be some A'Capella group performing. You should like that."

"Doubt it," she quipped with a roll of her eyes.

She tapped her foot impatiently against the floor and paid absolutely no attention to what was going on. It was like being in English III again. She was totally lost in thought until she noticed the curtain going up. She wasn't very surprised to see Finn and Mr. Schuester on stage. She was a bit surprised to see Coach Tanaka on stage and she'd thought that Mr. Ryerson was prohibited from being on the school campus. But the biggest shock to her on the stage was none other than Puck. Much to her surprise, he was dancing alongside his best friend, quite well. It took all her willpower to keep her jaw from dropping. For someone who spent his time tackling other people, he moved more fluidly than anyone else on the stage. And the shocks just kept on coming.

_Let me take off all your clothes  
__Disconnect the phone so nobody knows  
__Let me light a candle so that we can make it better  
__Makin' love until we drown_

At this point, she didn't even bother keeping her jaw from dropping. Despite the fact that he was singing about sex, which was not shocking at all, she couldn't believe his voice. It was absolutely gorgeous and she was amazed. Everything she'd thought about the football player was completely warped. For a few minutes after the performance ended, she simply sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock. Cate finally nudged her with her elbow, snapping her out of her thoughts. She ignored whatever Figgins was saying and mumbled to Cate, "I'm gonna go say hi to a friend."

She quickly made her way down the row and walked out of the auditorium, taking the long way backstage. Most students didn't know about the other entrances but all drama geeks knew where each one was. She slid through the door inconspicuously and saw Finn chatting with Mr. Schuester. She went over to the two of them with a small smile. "Hey Sasquatch."

Finn spun around in surprise but smiled sweetly when he saw her. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm chauffeuring my very pregnant sister-in-law per my brother's request," she explained, sliding her hands into her back pockets. "Hey Mr. Schue."

"Hey Leigha. What'd you think of the performance?"

"It was really good. I was definitely surprised."

"'Sup pizza girl." She scowled as Puck dropped his arm over her shoulders with his cocky smirk.

"Neanderthal," she greeted simply, shrugging off his arm. "So is it safe to say that you only did this for the cougars?"

A look of surprise briefly crossed his face at how easily she figured him out. "What? A guy can't perform onstage?"

"Not the guy who dubbed glee club 'homo explosion'," she retorted. He had no good comebacks to throw her way.

"Leigha! There you are." All of them turned to see Cate slowly making her way over to them. She carefully stepped over a piece of scenery, mumbling, "God, I hate it back here."

"Hey Cate. What're you doin' back here? Isn't Figgins still talking?"

"He is but Josh called. He had to fire Garth. Something about him getting high in the back. But anyway we have to get to the restaurant because there's a rush right now and he's on his own. Something about the track team from the University of Ohio. Oh, hey Mr. Schuester."

"Hey Catelyn. How've you been?" Mr. Schuester asked, smiling politely at his former student.

"Great. Leigha's been telling us all about glee club."

"She's been a great addition to the group. She's a blast to have around."

"Yeah, well you've never dealt with her first thing in the morning."

"Hey!" Leigha protested.

"So are these boys in glee club with you?"

"Finn is but Puck's just…well, Puck." He gave her a scowl and her retort was simply to stick her tongue out at him.

Cate ignored Leigha's comments and said, "Well, it's great to meet you guys. It's nice to know that Leigha's got some friends outside of drama club."

"Hey!"

"How would you boys like to come have dinner at our place?"

"Cate…"

"You guys like pizza, right?"

The two football players glanced at each other and Finn said, "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Great," Cate responded before turning back to the younger girl. "I'll meet you at the car in five minutes."

Leigha sighed heavily as she watched her sister-in-law walk away. Turning back to the boys, she told them, "Just so you know, she will put both of you to work."

* * *

"We should have some stuff that fits you guys." Leigha was going through a box of Josh's old clothes in her room, looking for something for the boys to wear instead of their tuxes while they helped out at the pizzeria. Just as she'd told them, Cate announced once they arrived at the restaurant that the two of them were going to have to earn their dinner. So they'd be busing tables and bringing out food for the last hour that the place was open. While Finn stood by the door awkwardly, Puck made himself comfortable, sprawling across her bed lazily.

"What's with all the posters?" Puck asked looking up at all the movie posters that covered her walls.

Leigha glanced around at decorations before mumbling, "I like Tarantino movies."

"Kill Bill your favorite?" he commented, pointing to the corner of the room with the cut out of Beatrix Kiddo.

"Second favorite. Reservoir Dogs is my favorite…A-ha!" She pulled out a pair of old basketball shorts and a Led Zeppelin shirt, tossing them at Finn. "Those should fit. The bathroom's down the hall. You can get changed there."

"Thanks," Finn replied simply before leaving the room.

Leigha went back to digging through the box of things Josh was supposed to get rid of when he got married but couldn't bear to part with. Puck reluctantly slid off the bed and joined her over by her closet. He looked through the pile of faded band t-shirts and worn out jeans. As casually as he possibly could, he asked her, "So where are your folks?"

He couldn't help but notice her go rigid at his question. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," he replied simply.

"They're dead, end of story." Puck got the message she wasn't really in the sharing mood so he dropped the subject. She pulled out a pair of black track pants and an old McKinley wrestling shirt. She handed them to Puck, saying, "These should fit."

"Cool," he mumbled. She sat down on her bed and waited for him to leave. Instead, he simply undid the bowtie and pulled the white Oxford shirt over his head, tossing it onto the bed.

Eyes widening a bit, she asked, "What're you doing?"

"Changing," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In here?" She did her best to keep her eyes on his face rather than have them wandering down to his abs.

"Well, I'm not about to join Finn in the bathroom. I don't really swing that way." He noticed her eyes wandering a bit and let a self-confident smirk cross his face. "Like what you see?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she retorted calmly, despite the blush threatening to come.

"It's completely understandable," he said, walking over and sitting down next to her on the bed rather close. She resisted the urge to scoot away. "Most girls can't help but stare. Kind of like how you were staring during our performance earlier."

"I wasn't staring. Besides you can't see anything from the stage. The lights are practically blinding."

He shrugged simply. "I've got good eyes."

_That's not the only good thing he's got. Wait – what?! No. No! There's nothing even remotely good about Puck._

"Besides, I've already seen you in far less. This is me returning the favor."

"What?"

"That day we met. You were standing in the girls' bathroom in just your skivvies."

This time she did blush and looked down at the comforter, letting her hair hide her face. "That was completely different. You just barged in there. I wasn't expecting it. It's not like I was stripping for you."

"Are you offering?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Leigha gave him a thin, tight smile before smacking him upside the head. "Ow…I guess that's a no."

* * *

Come on. Review. It's so simple a caveman could do it.


	7. Immaculate Conception Isn’t That Unbelie

Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed their holidays so far. I know I have despite a brief bit of food poisoning. (Stupid Taco Bell) Anyway, this chapter should answer all those questions people have been having about whether or not Quinn is having Puck's baby and all that. Just so you all know, if you have any questions, you can go to my forum or homepage and I'll gladly answer them there instead of getting the again and again in your replies. Also, I'm still taking suggestions for a mash-up with Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance". Sorry the chapters a bit short but oh well. To all my faithful little reviewers:

**FrequentlyDazzled619:** I totally love Lady Gaga and I am just dying for them to use her music. If you have any suggestions for anything to go with "Bad Romance", please let me know. I could totally see him singing SexyBack.

**LeaderOfTheRevolution:** I'm glad you still love it. That means I'm doing something right.

**weirdunusualchick: **I definitely wouldn't object if Mark Salling decided to strip in my room.

**jasperhalefan: **Yes, that counts.

**ILuvOdie:** I agree. Puck is way too cute.

**flashpoint147:** Yes, Quinn is pregnant with Puck's maybe. That drama starts up this chapter.

**Pendragon-love: **Speed of smell. That's funny.

**Fairy Skull:** Glad you loved it.

**nomanslandvicki: **Hope you like the new chapter.

**Justblaire: **I'm glad I got you hooked. I'm not really a fan of him with Quinn either. When he's with Rachel, it's okay but not my best choice. I really don't think anyone on the show is a great match for him.

**Miss Interpreted:** Is this awesome enough for you?

* * *

Chapter Seven – Immaculate Conception Isn't That Unbelievable, Is It?

Noah Puckerman was not having the greatest of days.

Things had started out bad when he woke up that morning. His alarm clock hadn't gone off and by the time he woke up there was barely five minutes before school started. Accepting the fact that he was going to be late to first period, he hopped in the shower and took his good, sweet time getting ready. After listening to his mother yell at him about him oversleeping again, he went out to his old beat up truck only to find it wouldn't start. Once he jump started the battery and made his daily slushie stop, he got to school just as second period was ending. He managed to catch up with Finn as he came out of his Tech Geometry class.

"Hey, dude," Puck said as they walked down the hall. "Slushie?"

"What? Oh, no." Finn looked back down at the ground, absently running a hand through his hair. He seemed distracted, or more so than usual. Ever since he'd joined glee club, he'd been a bit preoccupied but today seemed different.

"What's up with you?" he asked, taking a sip from his slushie.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." Finn glanced at his best friend, nervously.

"Seriously, dude. What's going on? I'm your best friend. Talk."

"It's personal."

Puck rolled his eyes. It seemed Finn was more sensitive about everything lately. "I knew it. You're in love with Kurt."

"Dude, shut up. Look, Quinn's pregnant. She's keeping the baby."

Puck froze in his spot. There was no way. This couldn't be happening. They'd used protection and everything. He may have been drunk that night but he wasn't stupid. He was always careful. He always did everything he could to keep something like this from happening. Now he had only one thought going through his mind.

_Oh, shit.__

* * *

_

By fourth hour, Puck was about to crazy not knowing what was going on. He'd sat through all of English III, practically bouncing in his seat with nerves. He couldn't believe this was happening. It shouldn't have been such a surprise considering the number of women he'd slept with but he just never imagined it happening to him. Especially not with the president of the celibacy club. God, Finn was gonna beat the shit out of him when he found out. This was bad. The second the bell rang, signaling that class was over, he was out of his seat and bolting out the door. He searched the halls for her. They needed to talk. He needed to know something, anything. He needed to figure out what the hell he was gonna do.

He caught up with Quinn in the middle of the hallway. His mind was reeling as he leaned down and quipped, "'Sup, MILF?"

Quinn jumped a bit at the Mohawked boy's voice. She glared up at him and kept walking. "Leave me alone."

"Who's the dad?" he asked, sarcastically as he followed her towards her locker. She ignored him so he kept talking. "I'd think it's kind of weird if it's Finn's since you told me you were a virgin when we did it. And I know for a fact that you didn't do it with him."

"How can you be so sure?" she shot back, her voice like acid as she stopped to glare at him.

"Finn's my boy. He would have told me if you two did the deed."

If possible, the expression on her face became even harsher. "Do you make it a habit of sleeping with your boy's girlfriends?"

He scowled and simply threw his hands in the air. "Well, call the Vatican! We've got ourselves another immaculate conception!"

Quinn practically dragged him across the hall, shushing him as she went. "Will you shut up?!"

Puck gave her the most serious expression she'd ever seen cross his features. "I'd take care of it, you know? My dad's a deadbeat but not me. I don't roll that way."

"Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast food fry-a-lator?" she snapped, keeping her icy expression in place.

"I've got my pool cleaning business."

"We live in Ohio… Look, I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I was feeling fat that day. It was a mistake. You're just a Lima loser and you will always be a Lima loser."

Quinn stormed off, leaving Puck standing in the middle of the hall. She might as well have slapped in the face, spit in his eye, and kicked him in the balls. Everything she'd just said basically placed him on the same level as that asshole he called "Dad". He'd endured a lot of insults over the years but this was by far the worst. At this moment, his mind was reeling and he wasn't about to endure the rest of his classes. Walking boldly out the front doors and across the parking lot, he slid into the driver's seat and peeled out of the parking lot. Five minutes later, he was back at the gas station and buying a bottle of Jack Daniels that had his name on it._

* * *

_

Click the button. Come on. Think of it as your Christmas present to me.


	8. Hangin’ With Jack In The Parking Lot

You all should consider yourselves very lucky. Two chapters in one day. I think that's a new record for me. Well I really don't have anything else to say but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight – Hangin' With Jack In The Parking Lot

The seventh time Leigha Haynes saw Noah Puckerman, he was keeping his good friend, Jack, company.

Once school got out for the day, Leigha wasted no time going out to her car. She had glee practice in about ten minutes and there was no way Rachel would let her forget it if she was late. She quickly texted Kylie, in regards to the shopping trip that she'd planned for that afternoon. It was a thing they did somewhat regularly where Kylie dragged Leigha around the mall for several hours, forcing her to try on things that she claimed were in style but Leigha felt made her look ridiculous.

_Meet u in the food court 5?_

_Ok. Panda Xpress?_

_Yup._

_Coolio. Go sing ur 3 __out._

_:)_

Leigha flipped her phone shut and slipped it back into the pocket of her jeans. She was almost to her old blue Volvo when she noticed a certain football player loitering in the bed of his pickup truck. Going against her better judgment, she walked over to see what he was up to. The first thing she noticed was the paper bag in his hand. That caught her by surprise. Leaning against the side of faded blue pickup, she casually asked, "Shouldn't you be out vandalizing something, Puckerman?"

Puck barely glanced up at her as he took a long drink from whatever it was in that paper bag. "Don't you have some song to go sing or a pizza to deliver or something?"

"Not at the moment," she retorted, climbing over the side and sitting next to him in the bed of the truck. "Besides, I know how much you just love all the witty comments I have to offer."

"Why don't you go catch up with the rest of homo explosion?" he suggested, simply.

Leigha was a bit surprised. Every other encounter she'd had with Puck had involved an endless stream of lewd comments that she had to practically slap him to get him to shut up. But today, he had about as much personality as wet rag. "What's up with you? None of those cheesy pickup lines today?"

"Guess not." He took another swig from the bottle.

"What the hell are you drinking?" she asked, reaching for the bottle. He tried to move it out of her reach but she grabbed it anyway. She didn't even need to pull off the bag to know what it was. The smell of the whiskey practically burned her nostrils. She held it away from herself, cringing at the scent, and instantly directed a glare at the football player. "Just how stupid are you? Do you have any idea what will happen if a teacher catches you with this stuff?!"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"You could get suspended, maybe even expelled. If they decide to call the cops, you'll get arrested. After all the hell you've raised, I'm sure some of those cops would love to haul you away in handcuffs."

"I bet you'd just get a kick out of that."

"Do you seriously just think of this as one big joke?"

"No but watching you overreact is pretty damn funny."

"God, what is your problem?"

"My problem is that you aren't letting me enjoy my bottle of Jack, which I paid good money for."

"Well, how 'bout I make it even harder for you." She stood up in the bed of his truck and threw the bottle across the parking lot as hard as she could. She clearly heard the glass shatter as it hit the asphalt. "Try enjoying it now."

Puck scowled and swore under his breath. "Do you know how much that cost me?"

"Well, I guess it was a waste. What's up with you today?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because just about every day so far you've proved to be a pain in my ass and now I'm gonna be a pain in yours. Now, what the hell is up with you? Where's the Puck that lives to fill my days with the sexual innuendos and lewd comments?"

"He's not in. Leave a message after the beep."

Leigha couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You're such an ass."

He snorted a bit, saying, "Man, you and Quinn would get along great."

"Is that what this is about? Quinn Fabray? Seriously? She's your best friend's girlfriend."

"No shit. I'm aware of that you know."

"Then what's your problem?"

"Quinn's pregnant!" he finally let out, running his hand over the strip of hair as he climbed out of the back of the truck.

Leigha was shocked to say the least. Eyes wide, she followed him. "Quinn Fabray? President of the celibacy cult and head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray?"

"Do you know any other Quinn's?"

"No but she's kind of the last person I'd expect to get knocked up. But why does that matter to you? It's not like you're the… Oh God. You're the father, aren't you?" His lack of response was enough of an answer for her. "I can't believe you. Well, that explains the drinking. I can just imagine your solution for the whole thing."

Puck glared down at her, taking a step closer. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Puck. Everyone knows you always take the easiest way out."

"You think I'd just bail on Quinn like that? You think I'd just let her deal with this by herself? Do you really think I'd do nothing?"

Leigha took a step back, nervously. She'd never seen Puck this angry and it was a bit unnerving. "I didn't mean-"

"I'm not about to be some deadbeat. Okay?! I offered to take care of her and the baby. And you know what she said? She said she wanted nothing to with me. That I was just a Lima loser."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking up at him with eyes wide. He took a step back and looked at the ground, his hand once again rubbing over the Mohawk. "Gimme your keys. I'll drive you home."

Much to her surprise, he didn't even bother arguing with her. He simply handed over the keys to his truck and went to the passenger's side. She tossed her backpack into the bed and went to the driver's side. Sliding into the cab of the truck, she put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. For a while the two of them rode in silence. Finally, she said to him, "You're gonna have to give me some directions. I don't know where you live."

"Make a right at the stop sign," he told her, staring out the window. "Listen, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't sweat it. I really shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah, well…She told Finn that he's the father."

"How'd she swing that?"

"She convinced him that you can impregnate someone by making out with them in a hot tub. It helps that Finn has a little problem with…arriving early."

Leigha cringed despite the laugh that was bubbling up. "Oh God. That's more info about Finn than I ever wanted to know."

* * *

Review. Do it. DO IT!


	9. A New Cougar In Town

Oh my God! You guys like me. You really like me! :fake sob: Thank you for the serious loving I've been getting from all of you guys. I feel so happy. I've got over a hundred reviews which is amazing for me. I've never gotten more than like fifteen for a story. So here I am. Back with another chapter. I'm happy to say I got the first 13 episodes on DVD for my B-day. It's awesome because they have subtitles so that means I don't have listen to something fifteen times to get the dialogue. Just so you all know I'm still taking ideas for a song to use in a mash-up with "Bad Romance". To all you lovely people who reviewed:

**Fairy Skull:** I'm glad you loved it.

**justblaire: **I felt bad writing that chapter. I totally hate the way Quinn just tears Puck down. That was the episode that made me really hate her.

**Pendragon-love:** I'm glad to have made Dana (you) happy. That makes me happy.

**avidreader90:** I thought you might.

**This is.:** I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Johanna Black:** Quinn is really mean. I like Finn...I just like Puck more.

**LeaderOfTheRevolution:** I figured I'd catch some people off guard with still having the baby daddy drama in there but it's really important later on. And Puck and Leigha will get together. Very soon. I promise.

**Miss Interpreted:** I'm glad it was awesome enough. I just felt it would go better and I could do more with it if they weren't totally head over heels with each other from the beginning. Plus every other story seems to have that type of plot. I want to make things a bit more realistic. I mean Puck's the big player. He's not about to settle for one steady girlfriend right away.

**klandgraf2007:** Happy holidays to you too.

**lazyASshika:** Yeah, I don't if me following the show's plot is being lazy or what.

**Surreptitiously Anonymous:** One virtual chocolate chip cookie coming your way. Here's the brand spankin' new chapter.

**ChristineTheStrawberryGirl:** Hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine – A New Cougar In Town

The eighth – no, ninth time – Noah Puckerman saw Leigha Haynes, he thought her best friend was going to hit him.

Once Leigha had driven him home the week before, things between the two of them had come to a bit of a truce. She'd stuck around for a little while, making sure he ate something and drank plenty of water. He tried arguing that he didn't need any help but it was all ignored. Once she was sure he wasn't going to be puking up all the liquor he'd ingested, she left him on his own. Although she did do a good job of hiding his keys before she left. It took him an hour and a half the next morning to find them.

He saw her a few days later when he showed up to glee club with his boys in tow. She seemed to be the only one of the gleeks not completely shocked at the fact that he'd joined. She simply gave him a small smile and a half wave. He wasn't really sure about joining at first. He'd done it to keep an eye on Quinn. He knew she didn't want him around but he wanted – no, needed – to know that she and the baby were okay. It seemed the only real way he could do that was by joining glee. He brought Mike and Matt along for moral support. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going in without backup. Leigha being there was a bit of plus. He'd started to actually get along with her despite the fact that was one of the most stubborn girls he'd ever met.

The next Monday he decided to take bit of a risk. When lunch rolled around, he decided to go sit with his personal designated driver. He knew Quinn would spend all of lunch glaring daggers at him and he didn't think he could be in the same vicinity as Finn without wanting to hit him right now. So he figured Leigha was his best bet and to make things go a little smoother he came bearing gifts. Setting a cherry slushie in front her, he said, "Hey pizza girl."

She looked up at him with an amused smile, laughing lightly. "Really, Puckerman? A slushie?"

He straddled the chair next to her, returning her smile as he stole a fry off her plate. "I figured you'd appreciate the irony, considering that it was a cherry slushie that you threw in my face that one day."

"Ooh, ironic. I love it." She took a long sip from the red drink but stopped when the girl sitting across from them gave her a stern look. "Um, Kylie, you know Puck, right?"

"Unfortunately," Kylie replied in a less that pleased tone. He recognized her from his contemporary history class. The tips of her white blonde hair were neon pink and she had a bright diamond stud in her nose. She was kind of hard to miss. And right now, he was a little concerned that she was gonna deck him.

"Kyls, retract claws," Leigha said, returning the look she was receiving.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

She and Puck both turned to see Sam Matthews joining them with a curious look. Sam was one of the more eccentric drama club member and one of McKinley's best dancers. From Puck's experience, he was pretty cool. He'd joined glee club a day or so after Puck and his boys. He was funny and didn't seem to filter anything he said. As he put it, "filters were for coffee and cigarettes". And that was a philosophy he pretty much lived by.

"Hey Puckerman. Finally cross over to the dark side? Did you realize we have cookies?"

"You know I love my cookies," he commented with a smirk.

"That's what she said."

Leigha snorted a laugh at Sam's catchphrase while Kylie smacked him upside the head. Puck chuckled a bit, stealing another one of Leigha's fries before she slapped his hand. He was already enjoying this more than he'd be enjoying the great company of the dim witted Finn Hudson. He leaned over to her, stealing another fry, as he asked, "Did you hear about the new Tarantino movie?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" she asked sarcastically, slapping his hand again.

"It opens this Friday. You wanna go see it?"

"Yes... Oh, wait. You mean with you? Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure you could behave yourself for an entire movie."

"It's a Tarantino movie about Brad Pitt, killing Nazis. I think the blood and bullets will distract me for long enough." She looked at him skeptically. "Come on. Look, the only other person I'm friends with that likes Tarantino is Finn and I think if I try and sit through a movie with him, I might kill him."

"Fine but you are paying for the jumbo popcorn."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because it's either that or you stop stealing my fries, which I don't really see happening."

"Damn you, woman," he mumbled, stealing another fry.

* * *

That afternoon the kids in glee were all hanging out in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up. Everyone was just chilling. Artie was sitting with the jazz band, tuning up his guitar. Kurt and Mercedes were hard at work, giving Tina a new hairstyle. Santana and Brittany were flipping through their fashion magazines while Mike was attempting to show Matt some weird Michael Jackson dance move. Quinn and Finn were sitting off to the side, having one of their serious conversations that had become common for the couple. Puck had lined a few chairs and stretched out across them, trying to catch some z's before practice started. The only ones who weren't there were Sam and Leigha. He remembered Leigha mentioning something about a drama club meeting to him at lunch. Part of him hoped she'd show up soon. He hated to admit it but he actually was starting to get used to their bickering.

"Sam, you asshole! Get back here!"

Everyone's attention turned to the door as the two resident drama kids ran into the room. In actuality, it was more of Sam running away from Leigha. Unfortunately, the skinny boy didn't stand a chance at getting away from the angry girl. She really looked less than happy right now and made that clear when she grabbed a hold of him by the back of his t-shirt. Holding his hands up defensively, he said, "All right. All right. I surrender."

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Tina asked, doing her best not to move as Kurt and Mercedes continued to work.

"Well, right now this harpy's trying to kill me," Sam managed to get out as Leigha continued to pull on the back of his shirt, choking him a bit.

Everyone looked at her curiously, waiting for an explanation. With a heavy sigh, she let go of Sam's t-shirt and told them all, "Well, while we were at our drama club meeting and Mr. Ryerson was ranting about something pointless. It would have been perfectly normal like every other meeting we've had since he came back. But Sam decided to be stupid and call him a drama Nazi. Of course he got offended but to make things worse Rachel got really offended because she's Jewish. She started yelling at us and then Sam made up some lame excuse and bolted, leaving me to fend for myself. So she's still yelling at me and when we finally got her to shut up I was trying to find this idiot."

"I resent that," Sam protested. That simply resulted in him being smacked upside the head.

"Okay, everyone take a seat." Mr. Schuester's arrival saved Sam from anymore pain but didn't stop Leigha from glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd six feet under by now. Luckily for him, they all sat down on the plastic chairs in the choir room, him next to Artie and her next to Puck. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. This is April Rhodes. She's our newest member."

Puck couldn't help but stare appreciatively at the older blonde woman as she walked confidently over to where Mr. Schuester was standing. She smiled easily at them all, tossing a wink in the football player's direction. She was as hot as any of the other cougars he'd had encounters with. He winked back with a sly smile of his own. That is, until he felt Leigha's elbow digging into his side. He mumbled, "What?"

"Perv," was all she mumbled back.

"Wait, so old people can join glee club now?" Finn asked, obviously confused.

April looked a bit put off. "Old, huh? You guys look like the world's worst Benetton ad." She chuckled but no one else did.

"Mr. Schuester, this seems like a terrible idea," Artie added.

"April is a great singer. And she never graduated."

Puck kind of lost interest at this point. They were going to argue about this for awhile until Mr. Schue had the final say in the matter. Besides, he was having more fun flirting with April. He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively and she blew him a kiss in return. She was cool with him. He heard one of them mention Rachel. Something about how no one was as good as Rachel. That was probably true but April was easily ten times hotter than Rachel. Mainly because she didn't dress like a grandma.

"Hey, Tinkles, gimme "Maybe This Time" in B-flat. And don't let me catch you snoozin'."

Brad started to play some show tune that Puck had never heard and then April began to sing.

_Maybe this time I'll be lucky  
__Maybe this time he'll stay  
__Maybe this time for the first time  
__Love won't hurry away  
__He will hold me fast  
__I'll be home at last  
__Not a loser anymore  
__Like the last time and the time before  
__Everybody loves a winner  
__So nobody loved me  
__Lady Peaceful  
__Lady Happy  
__That's what I long to be  
__All the odds are they're in my favor  
__Something's bound to begin  
__Something's gonna happen  
__Happen sometime  
__Maybe this time I'll win  
_'_Cause everybody they love a winner  
__So nobody loved me  
__Lady Peaceful  
__Lady Happy  
__That's what I long to be  
__All the odds are they're in my favor  
__Something's bound to give in  
__It's gonna happen  
__Happen sometime  
__Maybe this time I'll win_

When April hit that final high note, everyone's jaw was on the floor. Puck was amazed. She was smoking hot and had lungs of steel. Why did they need Rachel, again?

* * *

Come on. Review. It's good for the soul. And maybe something exciting will happen. Maybe Mark Salling will pop out of your computer as a late Christmas present. (I said maybe. I make no promises whatsoever. Got that?)


	10. BONUS CHAPTER!

This right here is what I like to call a BONUS CHAPTER. So, I hadn't exactly been planning on putting the sort-of date that Puck and Leigha go on in the actual story. It was just supposed to mentioned as a way to show them starting to get along. But then, justblaire mentioned how excited she was to see what happened on the date and I have trouble denying my loving readers. So here is the lovely little date that they go on. It's not very romantic. It's kind of just a way to show Leigha starting to like Puck a little more. And I promise all of you who've been waiting patiently for some romance to finally pop between our two main characters, it is coming very soon. Just one more chapter or so before it gets started. Now to my lovely reviewers:

**Surreptitiously Anonymous:** I'm glad you like you're cookie. And the Puck+Leigha will happen very soon. I promise. Thanks for the notice on the re-runs but I got the first 13 episodes on DVD for my b-day.

**nomanslandvicki: **I would love for them to do some Lady Gaga. And if you have an idea for a song that would be good for a mash-up with "Bad Romance" let me know.

**LeaderOfTheRevolution:** Hope you like the update.

**Fairy Skull:** I love April too. Kristin Chenoweth is such an amazing singer.

**justblaire: **This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy it. I'm glad you're in love with the story (although it's not expecting an engagement ring). The movie they go to see is "Inglorious Basterds", a Quentin Tarantino movie about World War II. I haven't seen it yet but it looks awesome.

**Silently Tearful:** Here's more, more, more.

**Pendragon-love: **You get Leigha's reaction to April in the next chapter and it's not very pleasant.

* * *

Leigha was staring angrily at her closet, trying to find something to wear. It shouldn't have been that hard. She was never that concerned with fashion. That was Kylie's thing. Most days she simply grabbed the closest pair of jeans and one of her many vintage tees that she found whenever Kylie decided to take her annual trips to the various thrift stores in town with the occasional one she'd stolen from Josh's closet. But tonight she couldn't find a single thing that looked right. She just stood there in her boy shorts and a purple camisole, chewing on her chipped black nails. "Cate!"

"What's the crisis?" Cate asked as she slowly made her way into the bedroom. Leigha just gave her a pathetic look before flopping face down on her bed. She laughed lightly at the sight. "Having trouble deciding what to wear on your date?"

"It's not a date," she protested into her comforter. Rolling over, he stared at the ceiling for a minute before sliding off and going back to her closet.

"Oh, really?" Cate walked over to the closet and looked through what was still on the hangers. "If it's not a date, then why are you stressing so much about what you wear?"

"I don't know. Just help me pick something out will you."

The older woman just rolled her eyes as she pulled some things from the closet. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of wearing my 'I'm with Stupid' t-shirt but I'm guessing that would be mean, right?"

"Yeah. How about this?" She pulled the white dress sundress that Leigha had been wearing the first week of school. The one she was wearing the day that Quinn Fabray dumped her Diet Coke on her. The one she'd been cleaning in the bathroom when Puck walked in on her in her underwear. She blushed a bit just thinking about the little incident.

"No way," she protested, putting the dress back in the closet.

"Why not?"

"Because that's like something you'd wear on a date and this isn't a date."

"Then what exactly supposed to be?" Cate questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"It's supposed to be me going to a movie I've dying to see with a guy who may or may not be a friend. I mean Kylie hates Tarantino movies cuz she can't stand all the gore and stuff and you know how much I hate watching movies by myself."

"Fine. Whatever you say." She pulled a pair of jeans that weren't old, faded, or ripped and a blue baby doll tee. "Wear this with that leather jacket you and Kylie got at the mall last month and the blue flats you got last Christmas. And wear your hear down. It's cuter that way."

"Thanks," she mumbled as the very pregnant sister-in-law left the room. She quickly changed into the outfit that had been chosen for her and ran a brush through her hair a few times. With a sigh, she grabbed her jacket and wallet. She checked herself over in the mirror and brushed a few hairs off before heading downstairs to the restaurant. Much to her surprise and slight horror, Puck was sitting at the counter and Josh was standing behind the counter, giving him the bad cop glare. She quickly went over and pulled Puck up from his seat, giving Josh a glare of her own. "Have you and Kylie been sharing types about glaring?"

Josh just shook his head before telling Leigha, "Be home no later than eleven. You call if anything happens. And -"

"And the number for 911 is 911," Leigha commented, sarcasm seeping out of her tone. "Seriously, Josh. I'm sixteen. I think I can handle going to the movies without you having to call the National Guard. Now chill out before you have an aneurysm."

"No later than eleven. Oh and I do know your license plate numbers."

"Oh my God. Let's go." With that, Leigha practically dragged Puck out of the pizzeria before her brother had a chance to utter another syllable.

* * *

The ride to the movie theatre had been one of the most awkwardly silent rides Leigha had ever experienced in her life. She simply sunk low in the passenger's seat, trying to repress what had just happened. Some days she really hated her brother and his stupid need to be overprotective. It was really annoying and, like tonight, sometimes mortifying. Puck had been quiet for the whole ride as well, save for the times when he sang along with the radio. If she wasn't trying to figure out some damage control, she probably would have joined. She had to admit he had good taste in music to go along with his good taste in movies. It wasn't until they were in the theatre parking lot that she finally spoke up.

"I'm really, really, really sorry about Josh. He has a tendency to take the whole 'protective older brother' thing a little too seriously. I've considered not letting him out of the house but that hasn't really worked so far."

"It's cool. I mean, he was a little intimidating but it wasn't that bad."

"I'm planning on working on his social skills. They've gotten a bit rusty since he graduated."

There was an awkward moment of silence again between the two teenagers. Leigha tugged at the sleeve of her jacket while Puck drummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel. Finally, he asked, "You, um, you wanna go inside?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Let's go." They both got out of the truck and made their way to the ticket booth outside the theatre. The line wasn't very long considering it was a Friday night. They stepped up behind a middle aged couple arguing about what they were going to see. The wife wanted to see some romantic comedy with Katherine Heigl while the husband wanted to see that new movie about the aliens. It took nearly fifteen minutes for them to so much as make a decision. When they finally got tickets for a George Clooney movie and went inside, Leigha stepped forward with a bright smile. "Hey Shane."

"Hey Leigha," Shane Anderson, the 23 year old who'd worked the ticket booth for almost six years, said with a shy smile. Leigha had known Shane for years, ever since he briefly joined the wrestling team his sophomore year of high school. He wasn't much of a wrestler and switched to being the team manager after about a month but he hung out with Josh a lot. He was one of Josh's few friends who hadn't been loud or obnoxious. She liked him, mainly because he wasn't a total jerk like some of the wrestlers. Now, she used her brother's connection to him as a means of getting into most rated R films she saw.

"How've you been?" she asked, casually against the counter.

"Um, I've been fine. How are Josh and Cate doing?"

"Oh, everyone's great. So, I need two tickets for Inglorious Basterds."

"Leigha, you know I can't sell you tickets to a rated R movie unless you have an adult with you." It was the same thing he told her every time they did this.

"Come on, Shane. You know I'm almost seventeen. I mean, what difference does it make?"

"I don't know…"

"Next time you come by the pizzeria, you can have a large pizza on the house." She'd given him numerous free pies over the years. Luckily, Josh never really noticed.

Shane let out a heavy sigh and said, "Fine. That's fourteen dollars."

She gave him a bright smile, sliding the money to him as he handed her the tickets. "You're a doll."

"What was that all about?" Puck asked as they walked inside and she handed him his ticket.

"Nothing. He's just an old friend of the family. Now, come on you're buying the jumbo popcorn, remember?"

"Like you'd let me forget."

"Oh, and a cherry slushie."

Puck just laughed a bit as they stepped up to the concessions stand. "I never should have given you that slushie."

"Probably not," she agreed with a small smile.

"Hi Noah," the perky blonde standing behind the counter said when they stepped forward. She was ridiculously skinny and made Leigha feel a bit self-conscious by just standing there. She was smiling at Puck as if he were the best thing since sliced bread. Already, Leigha didn't like her. "Remember me? We hung out at the party Matt Rutherford threw for the 4th of July."

"Right… Stacey." She smiled brightly when he said her name but Leigha could tell he had no idea who she was. Typical. "Yeah. That party was a blast. And you were…so much fun."

"I know. I had a blast with you. You were so awesome."

Leigha rolled her eyes. "Hi. Sorry to break up the little reunion here but we need a large popcorn and two cherry slushies. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Stacey replied, her smile faltering a bit as she turned to get the food. "Here you guys go."

Grabbing her slushie, she walked away as Puck paid for their stuff. She was grabbing some napkins and a straw when he came up behind her and asked, "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, a thin smile replacing the bright one that she'd had earlier.

"Were you jealous of her?" Now, his tone was teasing.

"Why would I be jealous of a girl who looks like she's used so much peroxide on her hair that it's probably killed off her brain cells?"

"Well, I mean, we are on a date so-"

"This is not a date, okay? Not a date."

* * *

Hope you all liked this little treat. Happy New Year! Now review. Make it your New Year's resolution. Review!


	11. Making Deals With The Dark Side

Sorry about the delay everyone. I will be doing my best to be updating more frequently. I know you guys have been dying for some PuckLeigha action and I swear you will get it in the next two chapters. And I'm not just saying that. Now to you wonderful reviewers...

**Surreptitiously Anonymous:** I thought it was pretty adorable too. And I promise more Puck+Leigha coming your way.

**LeaderOfTheRevolution:** Yes it was so a date. No matter what Leigha says.

**bectoshh.:** I'm glad you liked the bonus chapter. I aim to please.

**Johanna Black:** I still haven't seen Inglorious Basterds which is making me totally sad.

**Fairy Skull:** They're both pretty much in love with each other and just too stubborn and stupid to realize it.

**Pendragon-Love:** I love Leigha being snarky too. It's so fun to write.

**klandgraf2007:** I love Tarantino movies so why shouldn't she?

**Barrometz:** Do not get on my case. You already know everything that's gonna happen so hush! :p And I just felt like having Tarantino references. Gosh.

**ChristineTheStrawberryGirl:** Of course I was right. I'm just amazing like that. Hopefully you'll love this one as much.

**Miss Interpreted:** She's kind of in denial.

**justblaire:** Part 1 - I'm thrilled that I made your year although that probably won't last. I find Josh to be adorable as well. He's got the whole obnoxiously protective older brother vibe going for him. Part 2 - I know, I've needed to post. I slacked off. Sorry. We may need to work on your addiction though. Hope you like the new chapter.

**gleeftw1098:** I hope you enjoy the new chapter although they don't kiss...yet.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Making Deals With The Dark Side

Leigha Haynes had actually lost count of how many times she'd Noah Puckerman but this time she realized how pathetic he was when it came to tying ties.

A week had passed since Mr. Schuester had introduced April Rhodes to the club and, honestly, Leigha couldn't stand her. The little, middle-aged, blonde woman had gotten under her skin. She drove her nuts. She couldn't stand being around her. Every afternoon at practice she wanted to just strangle her. She was a great singer. There was no denying it. But that didn't change the fact that she was obnoxious and hung over half the time. Some days she could smell the vino on her breath. It was kind of gross. One thing about April that bugged her for some reason was the amount of time she spent with Puck. She spent ridiculous amounts of time with all the guys on the football team but it was the time that she spent with Puck that nagged at her. She knew he was a fan of the cougars. Everyone in the school probably knew about that. But she thought he could do a little bit better than April. She'd seen her coming out of the boy's locker room after football practice a few times. She just wondered how long Mr. Schuester was going to be totally in the dark about the whole thing.

It was fifth period and she was dumping a few of her textbooks in her locker before she went to choir room. That was the place where she hung out during her free period most days. Normally, somebody from glee would pop in and they'd hang out. Before she could go there though, she saw one of her fellow gleeks.

"Hi Leigha," Brittany said with the bright smile that never seemed to falter. Out of all the Cheerios she knew, Brittany was by far her favorite. There was something fun about the blonde cheerleader that made her smile. It was probably the fact that just about everything she said was enough to make you believe in fairies.

"Hey Brittany. What's up?"

"Quinn wants to talk to you. She says it's important."

Leigha let out a small sigh. Quinn was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. The Cheerio got on her final nerve just about every single time they spoke. Running a hand through her hair, she asked, "What does she want?"

Brittany simply shrugged. "She just told me to find you and tell you to meet her in gym."

"Fine," she mumbled, closing her locker door and picking up her backpack. "Let's go."

Brittany gave her a bright smile before walking down the hall. Leigha resisted to the urge to laugh a bit as she watched the blonde practically bounce down the hallway. She followed her down the now empty hallway to gym. There was a class of freshman girls playing volleyball at one end of the gym while the freshman boys were doing pushups. Lots of pushups. Sitting on the bleachers was Quinn Fabray surrounded by her usual gang of Cheerios. She painfully made her way up the bleachers, stopping in front of the queen bee. "Okay, Fruit Loop. What do you want?"

"We're Cheerios not Fruit Loops," one of Quinn's lackeys snapped with a harsh glare.

"Like I care," Leigha snapped back with an equally icy glare.

Quinn gave her underling a stern look before turning back to Leigha. "We need to talk."

"About what exactly? Because I don't honestly think we have any reason to talk at all and I have other things I need to be doing."

"April Rhodes." She perked up a little bit at this. "I can't stand her and I can tell you can't either and I thought you might want to help me with getting rid of her."

Leigha slid down onto the spot next to Quinn and said, "I'm listening."

* * *

"What can I do for you girls?"

Leigha and Quinn were sitting in Miss Pillsbury's office that afternoon which was odd enough to begin with. It was a rare sight to see the two girls within ten feet of one another. They'd only been together in the counselor's office once before. It was during their freshman year. They'd been sent there one day after they got into a fight between classes. It had been a bit of a catfight. Hair had pulled. Clothes had been ripped. At one point, Quinn got shoved into a locker. Both girls had to sit in the counselor's office, bruised, and talk about why the fight had started. Neither girl had said much of anything. Now they were back in the same chairs, seeming to get along quite well.

"We're a bit concerned about April Rhodes," Quinn said with a sweet smile.

"What, uh, what exactly are you concerned about?" Miss Pillsbury asked with obvious curiosity in her eyes.

"We feel that she may be a bad influence on the other glee members," the Cheerio answered, turning to the brunette girl next to her.

"She always smells like booze. She's teaching some of the others how to shop lift. I've seen her walking out of the boys' locker room after football practice." Both Quinn and Miss Pillsbury looked at her with wide eyes when she said that. "What? It's true."

"Well, I will definitely be talking to Wil—Mr. Schuester about this." The two girls smiled at her as they stood up and walked from her office.

* * *

That night everyone was backstage, buzzing with excitement over their first performance. Despite April showing up late and smelling like a bottle of wine, their first song had gone off without a hitch. The crowd had loved it and everyone was feeling good, even if April was still there. Leigha hated to admit it but the woman had an amazing voice. Maybe even better than Rachel, although she really preferred the teenage diva to the drunk one.

The room backstage was divided up as everyone changed into their costumes for the second number. Leigha adjusted the loose tie hanging around her neck as she looked herself over in the small mirror. She pushed back a few loose strands of hair and smoothed her shirt down before joining the others. Standing over by the wall trying to tie his tie was Puck. He was fighting with the black material and it was obvious that he was losing. Laughing quietly, she walked over to the football player. "Just stop before you hurt yourself."

Puck looked at her, frustrated. "Don't even start, okay. Just because I have a little trouble with my tie doesn't mean I can't do it."

"Sure. That's why it looks like you might be trying to hang yourself with it. Now, just stop fumbling with it." Leigha undid the knot that Puck had managed to create although she had no idea how before tying it properly. "Ta-da."

"Why do you know how to tie a tie?" he asked smoothing the tie down over his own blue shirt.

"Before Cate came around someone had to make Josh look presentable. He's totally hopeless on his own."

"Well…thanks. Just don't tell the others okay."

"Don't sweat it. Kurt had to tie both Mike and Matt's ties and Quinn did Finn's."

They were both quiet for a moment before Puck said, "Listen, about the other night-"

"I know my brother can be a bit of a tool. He's kind of lacking the social skills."

"That's not what I was gonna say. I had fun on our date that wasn't actually a date. You can be a pain in the ass sometimes but you're pretty cool to hang out with."

"Aww… I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Trust me, it's a compliment. So, a couple of the guys are coming over afterwards to watch Kill Bill 1 and 2. You in?"

"Let me guess. I'd be the only girl there."

"Well, I don't really know a lot of girls who are in to Tarantino movies so…yeah."

"Okay, but the second any of you start making fart jokes, I'm so gone."

* * *

Review, my pretties. Review or I'll get you and your little dog too!


	12. What Vitamins Are You On?

Chapter Twelve – What Vitamins Are You On?

When Leigha Haynes saw Noah Puckerman, she was pretty sure he was on something.

Next Tuesday, the girls were waiting for the boys to perform their mash-up. It had been Mr. Schuester's idea to have a little competition in glee. None of the girls had really taken it seriously except for Rachel but she always took everything seriously. Quinn didn't even show up for any of the practices. Not that Leigha really cared. The less she saw of the Cheerio, the easier it was for her to keep her typical anger towards the girl in check. Leigha leaned back in the plastic chair, picking at the chipped black nail polish she had on. She watched as the boys came onto the risers in matching leather jackets and white t-shirts. Her eyes lingered on Puck for a little bit longer than the others. Ever since they went to the movies, which was not a date, and the Kill Bill marathon at his house, they'd started hanging out. He'd stop by the pizzeria for a slice after football practice every once in a while and she actually went to a football game for the first time. Despite the constant pestering from Cate, she firmly denied that anything was going on between them. No matter how good he looked in that football uniform.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_

Finn stepped forward as he sang into the microphone. The jazz band was thumping through the rhythm of the Bon Jovi music and Artie was using a voice box. This was bad for the girls. Very bad.

_No silent prayer for the faith departed  
__And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
__You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud  
__It's my life  
__It's now or never  
__I ain't gonna life forever  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive  
__It's my life  
__These are my confessions  
__Just when I thought I said all I could say  
__My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
__These are my confessions  
__If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
__Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
__I'm so thrown  
__I don't what to do  
__But to give part two of my  
__Better stand tall when they're callin' you out  
__Don't bend, don't break  
__Baby, don't back down_

Mike jumped down from the risers and started dancing his ass off. Leigha was shocked. She had no idea he could dance like that.

_These are my confessions  
__It's now or never  
__I ain't gonna live forever  
__These are my confessions  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive  
__It's my life  
__Just when I thought I said all I could say  
__My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
__These are my confessions  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive  
__It's my life_

All of the girls as well as Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury, their "celebrity" judge, cheered for the boys when they finished their number. Well, everyone except for Rachel, who looked like she might start hyperventilating. The boys had easily exceeded everything the girls had expected of them. They'd thought it would be easy as can be when it came to beating them. Now, none of them were sure.

"Awesome guys," Mr. Schuester said as he walked over to congratulate them. "Geez, I didn't know you had that in you. It's like somebody slipped something in your juice boxes." The boys glanced at each other nervously. "You ladies better bring it tomorrow. Otherwise, we've got our opening number for sectionals!"

The boys jumped around, whooping and hollering like a bunch of little kids. They all were acting like five year olds when they'd had way too much sugar. Practice didn't last much longer and soon everyone was heading out of the choir room, except for Rachel who was convinced she needed to stick around and work on their routine. After much persuasion on Leigha's side, she convinced the perfectionist to go home and worry about it tomorrow. Leigha gathered up her things and headed down the hall to the front entrance. She was stopped however when she found herself pulled into one of the empty classrooms.

"What the hell?"

Puck was standing in the classroom, his hand still wrapped around her wrist, with the grin that a kid usually has when they go to a candy store. "So what did you think of the performance? It was pretty good, huh? I thought it was pretty good. Actually, I thought it was really good. Artie totally can shred on the guitar and Mike can dance his ass off. What did you think?"

"I think you need to breathe between sentences," she quipped with a small laugh. "What did you do? Drink like twenty Red Bulls this morning?"

"No, we all took this vitamin this morning that the nurse gave Finn and it just makes you feel great. I mean, I feel great. I bet you feel great cuz you look great. But you always look great. Like that time you guys performed and you had on those tiny shorts that was great. And hot. You looked really hot."

"Okay, slow down. Are you high or something?"

"No, they're just vitamins. But they make me feel great." That was when he pulled her closer and chastely kissed her. At first, she had no idea what to do. Her entire body froze up as his lips crushed against hers, not that he noticed. One of his hands slipped up into her hair and she felt herself start to relax a bit. Her eyes slipped shut and she tentatively began to kiss him back. Her hands rested on the front of his cotton t-shirt as his arms slid around her back. Just as he started to slip his hands under the hem of her shirt, she pushed away from him. She felt like her head was spinning and she needed to think.

"I, uh, I have to go," she quickly explained before practically bolting from the room. A thousand things were running through her mind as she fumbled to pull her cell phone from her jeans' pocket. She hit the speed dial button and waited impatiently for an answer. "Kylie, I need to talk to you now."

* * *

I figured I'd let you guys read the chapter before my lovely note. I hope you all are happy that something finally happened between Puck and Leigha and I gurantee more in the next chapter. Now for all my lovely fans...

**Surreptitiously Anonymous:** I never promised that it would be in the last chapter. I said in the next few chapters. Gosh.

**jasperhalefan:** ooh I would love to get Puck & Kurt for my birthday. :)

**justblaire:** I think you win the biggest fan award and I love you for that. (in a totally non-creepy way) I love Kristin Chenoweth too. I thought it was kind of funny her always hitting on Puck. He finally got to have some cougars at school. Hope you liked the chapter.

**lazyASshika: **He's trying to be casual about his crush on her cuz everyone knows he's a stud.

**LeaderOfTheRevolution:** He would probably make up some line about how they had to go do something and couldn't make it just so he could hang out with her on his own.

**Fairy Skull:** Hope you liked this chapter just as much.

**Pendragon-love:** Your dog is safe...for now.

Now all, REVIEW. Review like the wind.


	13. Are You High?

Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to post. I wrote it and saved it to my jumpdrive only to lose said jumpdrive. But now I've found it and her is your update.

**Fairy Skull:** I'm glad you loved it. I totally want more of the gleeks getting high. It's hilarious.

**Surreptitiously Anonymous:** I've been waiting to write Leigha and Puck as high for so long.

**justblaire:** I would respond to everything you send in that long winded review of yours but that would take to long. I'm glad you still love the story and I hope you like the new chapter.

**Miss Interpreted: **I hope you're still excited.

**Johanna Black:** I wanted him to be the first to come to terms with his thing for Leigha.

**LeaderOfTheRevolution:** Puck on "vitamins" is hilarious.

**Pendragon-love:** I like sticking with the main storyling of the show because it gives me some more structure.

**SimplyMarvy:** Hope you like the reaction.

**klandgraf2007:** Enjoy the chapter.

**19:** Here's an update.

**ShadowLegacy11:** Thanks. I'm always kind of worried that I don't keep them in character.

**XxRikela-chanxX:** I figured it would be best for him to make a move while he was high. It'd be funnier that way.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Are You High?

When Noah Puckerman saw Leigha Haynes, she ended up in his bed.

The next day, Puck felt like total crap. While the Vitamin D made him feel great when he first took it, the crash that came afterwards really sucked. It reminded him of how he felt after he tried weed last summer. Total crap. He'd gone home after the "incident" with Leigha and crashed. He had no idea how he managed to get home in one piece. When he woke up that morning, he had a serious migraine and was dreading having to face Leigha. The "vitamins" seemed to push aside all inhibitions he had when it came to her. Sure, they had their witty banter and he tossed around sexual innuendos like Rachel tossed around her SAT prep vocab. That didn't mean he wanted to deal with all the awkwardness that would most likely ensue. Running a hand over his Mohawk, he watched as the girls came onto the risers. As Rachel started rambling on about why they chose their songs, Puck found his gaze stopping on Leigha. She was standing there in a short yellow sundress with a bright smile on her face. When she noticed him staring, she winked, catching him completely off guard. Before he could truly process what she'd done, the girls started singing.

_Remember those walls I built  
__Baby, they're tumbling down  
__They didn't even put up a fight  
__They didn't even make a sound  
__It's like I've been awakened  
__Every rule I had you breakin'  
__It's a risk that I'm takin'  
__I am never gonna shut you out  
__Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
__I'm surrounded by your embrace  
__Baby I can feel your halo  
__And don't it feel good  
__I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
__I can see your halo, halo, halo  
__I can see your halo, halo, halo  
__I can see your halo and don't it feel good  
__I used to think maybe you loved me  
__Now, baby, I'm sure  
__And I just can't wait till the day  
__When you knock on my door  
__I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa  
__I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa  
__And don't it feel good  
__I can feel your halo, halo  
__All right now  
__I can feel your halo, halo  
__Oh yeah  
__I can feel your halo, halo  
__I can feel your halo, halo  
__I can see your halo  
__Halo_

Everyone was in momentary shock at the high note that Rachel hit at the end of the song. Then the boys applauded, all surprised at the amazing performance. Most of them were completely blown away. Puck knew he was. The girls had been amazing, probably better than the boys. Mr. Schuester stood up from his table, cheering as he said, "Ladies, I don't even know what to say. You did such a good job. I don't know what you guys did but whatever it was, keep doing it! Our celebrity judge has her work cut out for her. Great job guys."

The girls bounced out of the classroom, heading towards the school's dance studio. Puck quickly got up and followed them out, stopping Leigha. "Hey Leigha. Hold up a sec."

"Oh my gosh, Puck. You were so right. Those vitamins are so awesome. I feel great. And our performance was so great. Don't you think it was great? I think it was great."

"You took the vitamins?" he asked, slightly concerned about the girl. He knew the effect the "vitamins" had on him but he wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it as well. Lightweight was the term that came to mind.

"Yeah. Mrs. Schuester gave them to us and I totally feel great. It's amazing. I feel like could run a marathon or something."

"Okay, you need to come with me." He gently grabbed her arm, leading her down the hallway towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"You're coming to my place to sleep this off."

"But I'm not tired."

"Yeah but Josh will kill you if you come home high."

"I'm not high."

"Just keep moving."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Puck was leading Leigha down the hallway to his room while she rambled on about God knows what. Ever since she got in the truck, she hadn't stopped talking. He'd never heard her say this much at one time. It was getting a little annoying. As they walked into his bedroom, he tossed his backpack on the floor. She flopped back onto his bed, her dress riding up a bit as she did. His eyes traveled up her legs before he looked away. This image was going straight to his downstairs brain. "So, I'm gonna get you something to eat."

"Wait," she said, sliding off his bed and walking over to him. "About what you did yesterday…"

"Yeah, about that. I-" He was cut off as she pulled his face down, crushing his lips with her own. He didn't even think about it as his arms wound around her waist. He simply kissed her back as he felt her run one hand over his Mohawk while the other hand had a firm on his t-shirt. Their bodies were extremely close, heat radiating off to one another. He couldn't even tell whose pulse it was that was racing as he tried to deepen the kiss. It was going so well until she pulled back with a smug grin on her face.

"Now we're even."

Puck couldn't help the look of shock that was on his face as she sat back down on his bed, pulling off the yellow ballet flats she was wearing. He left the room, heading towards the kitchen to get her something to eat and try and clear his head of every little fantasy that had just appeared. By the time he came back with some crackers and a bottle of water, she was snuggled up with one of his pillows, fast asleep.

* * *

It was around ten p.m. when Leigha finally woke up. She was tempted not to get out of the bed. She was buried underneath several blankets and was as comfortable as can be. But when she heard the door open she figured she should probably get up. Pushing back the covers, she sat up and immediately closed her eyes. "Oh God! I'm so sorry."

Puck laughed a bit as he walked into his room in nothing more than towel. "Oh come on, pizza girl. I've seen you in your skivvies. You've seen me shirtless. This shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, um, I'm just going to wait to continue this conversation until you have some pants on," she replied, sliding back under the covers with a bright blush on her face. She stayed there until he pulled back the covers. He had on a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips and was running the towel over his strip of hair.

"Evening, Sleeping Beauty," he said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "You feeling normal again?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be taking anymore 'vitamins' any time soon."

"Same here."

"What time is it?" she asked as she tried to untangle her messy waves.

"A little after ten."

"Shit." She practically jumped out of the bed, searching for her shoes. Josh was going to kill her if she wasn't home in the next half hour.

"Slow down for a sec. Your brother texted you a couple hours ago. I texted him back saying you were spending the night at Kylie's. He said you'd be working your ass off tomorrow but it was okay. So just sit back and relax. You hungry?"

"Starved," she answered as he stood up. "Um, you think I could maybe borrow something to wear. This dress isn't exactly comfortable."

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and his jersey from when he was on the freshman football team. "They're gonna be big on you but that's about the best I can do."

"It's fine," she said, taking the clothes. There was an awkward moment between them before she asked, "Do you think you could, um, help me the, uh, the zipper?"

"So I get to help undress you?" he asked with that lewd smirk of his on his face. She simply rolled her eyes and turned around, lifting her hair out of the way. He laughed as he slowly pulled down the zipper. She resisted the urge to shiver as she felt his calloused fingers on her back. "Black lace?"

Leigha spun around, holding the dress in place with an embarrassed look. "You can leave now."

"But it's my room," he argued with a pout.

"Puckerman!" He left the room with a smirk, closing the door behind him. Quickly, she slipped out of the yellow dress and into the clothes that Puck had given her. She went over to the mirror over his dresser and couldn't help but scowl. She looked like a mess. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and tried to wipe away the smudged make-up. Giving up, she walked out of his room and down the hall. She found Puck standing at the stove, flipping a grilled cheese sandwich. She sat down at the small counter before asking, "So where're your parents?"

"It's just my mom and she's working the night shift at the hospital tonight," he replied as he flipped the sandwich again.

"Divorce?" she asked hesitantly.

"Something like that. My old man split when I was seven although I don't think anything was ever finalized." He was trying to be casual but she could tell he was tense.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? You've got it worse. At least, my folks are alive."

"My parents may be dead but they didn't choose to leave us. Your dad chose to leave. That's horrible. Is that why you want to help Quinn out so much?"

"One of the reasons," he answered as put the sandwich on a plate and handed it to her. "So, um, what happened to your folks?"

She hesitated a bit, biting into the sandwich. Looking down, she said, "Uh, it was two years ago and we were driving home from the last performance drama club had done of _Grease_. This guy fell asleep at the wheel and just hit us head on. I blacked out but they said that my parents died on impact which is something I guess. I had a broken arm and a few bruised ribs but other than that, nothing. Josh came home from school and a week later him and Cate moved back in."

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling a little bad for bringing it up. She didn't reply, simply rubbing at her eyes casually. He picked up the skillet and set it in the sink. "So…how 'bout them Browns?"

Leigha laughed, shaking her head as she took another bite of the sandwich. "You know, one of the last things I ever expected to see was you cooking and not burning down the house."

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around. I've got a rep to protect."

"Yeah, whatever." She finished her sandwich and then made her way into the living room, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked as he watched her start to stretch out on the couch. "Take the bed. My mom'll flip if she comes home and finds you on the couch."

"And what'll she say if she sees her son sleeping on the couch and instead of in his room?"

"She'll react better than she would if there was a random girl on the couch. Then, she'd smack me a bit for making a girl sleep on the couch instead of giving you the bed."

"I've already been enough of a burden."

"We could share the bed." She looked at him skeptically as he raised his hands in defense. "I promise to behave myself."

"Fine," she answered, reluctantly following him down the hall. She moved her dress over to the desk chair before sitting down on the bed. Her blush came back and she glanced away as he pulled off his sweatpants before sliding under the covers. They both laid down and everything was quiet until she felt his arm snaking her waist. She pushed it off, saying, "Hands to yourself, Neanderthal."

* * *

You must review. It is your destiny.


	14. Happy Halloween!

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you. I just finished working on my school's production of Grease and will now have a TON of more time so this story will probably be updated more frequently. Now onto my thanks:

**justblaire:** I'm glad you still seem to love this story. I love reading your reviews. They boost my ego. :)

**Fairy Skull:** I totally love a pantless Puck as well.

**Johanna Black:** What can I say? I'm psychic. I think Puck would be somewhat sympathetic towards her seeing as he just went through the same thing as well as he has a thing for her.

**chefyan08:** I'm glad you like it. Hope you keep reading.

**flashpoint147:** Aww, I'm so happy this is your favorite.

**LeaderOfTheRevolution: **I know it was a bit depressing throwing in all the parental drama but I needed to add it in somewhere and it seemed like it would fit best when both of their guards were down.

**klandgraf2007:** Glad you loved it. Enjoy the new chapter.

**Miss Interpreted:** I loved the last line as well. Hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Happy Halloween

By the time Halloween rolled around, tensions between the gleeks and the Cheerios had lessened enough for Brittany to throw a party that involved both cliques. Despite the small amount peace between the groups, Leigha felt a bit anxious going to the blonde's house for the costume party she was hosting. That was part of the reason why she made Sam ride with her. She didn't want to enter hostile territories without backup. She parked her Volvo and had to practically be dragged from the vehicle by her friend. "You are going inside and you are going to enjoy this party, dammit! I worked hard on this costume and it will not go to waste!"

She let out a sound of frustration as Sam, in all his zombie bossiness, pulling her up the front steps. "Why do you have to be such a tool?"

"I'm not a tool. You're just a big chicken who's too scared to face a couple cheerleaders."

"I am not chicken!" she protested with a glare.

"Then ring the friggin' doorbell."

"Fine!" Leigha whined, pressing the button next to the door but with the music thumping from inside the house she wasn't sure it would be heard. Much to her surprise, the door swung open quick enough to show their hostess.

"Hey you guys!" Brittany gushed with a bright smile on her face. The blonde girl was dressed as a fairy and looked every bit the part. She had bright pink wings and everything on her was covered with glitter. It was almost overwhelming. "I'm so glad you're both here. Come on in."

Brittany led the pair into the living room which had conveniently been turned into a dance floor. Sam ditched her immediately for the dance floor, not that it surprised her. He pretty much was the life of the dance floor whenever he went to parties. The room was filled with costume clad gleeks, jocks, and Cheerios. Michael Jackson's "Thriller" was coming from the large speakers set up across the room. She could see Artie behind the DJ tables in a Dracula costume. Kurt, as a 1920s gangster, and Mercedes, as Tina Turner, were dancing to the music, not paying attention to those around them. Tina was at the punch bowl in her geisha costume, tentatively sipping the punch. Santana was dressed in what Leigha assumed was a J. Lo costume and dancing with some football player in a bad werewolf costume. Finn and Quinn's costumes weren't much of a stretch; a football player and a cheerleader. Rachel was moving around the room animated conversation with anyone in the room in her black cat costume. She probably had seen _Mean Girls_ one time too many.

"Hey Leigha. Wanna dance?" Leigha turned around to see Matt dressed up as Muhammad Ali, smiling at her widely. She seemed a little hesitant at first but he seemed more sober than the last time they were at a party together so she decided there'd be no harm in accepting the offer. He pulled her out onto the makeshift dance floor as Cobra Starship's "Hot Mess" played. The football player stood behind her while they danced, moving fluidly to the fast beats. In all honesty, she had a little bit of trouble keeping up. She wasn't nearly as good of a dancer as him or Mike. Once the song ended she found herself being pulled from him by Mike Chang, looking every bit the Asian Michael Jackson in the "Beat It" video. She danced with him and as the night went on she ended dancing with almost all the boys from glee as well as a few of the politer football players. She'd just finished dancing with Kurt to a Lady Gaga song when she was whisked away by a certain football player.

"You looking _killer_ in that costume," Puck said as he leaned down next to her ear. His arms slid confidently around her waist as a slower song played from the speakers. She rolled her eyes despite the smile tugging at her lips. She knew what his costume was; Mr. White from _Reservoir Dogs_. Her favorite. And he'd recognized hers; Gogo Yarubi from _Kill Bill_. Puck moved her arms so that they wrapped around his neck. "So it seems like you've been avoiding me."

Leigha blushed a bit, looking down as they swayed to the music. She had been avoiding Puck ever since that day at his house. She could blame her actions on the "vitamins" Mrs. Schuester had given the girls but she knew the truth. She was attracted to Puck. It was as simple as that. Sure they fought like cats and dogs half the time but she still felt like she was maybe falling for his supposed charm. But she wasn't about to tell him that. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Because ever since that little incident at my place where you came onto me and-" He was cut off midsentence when Leigha dragged him from the crowded dance floor and into one of the empty bedrooms. Puck flopped down the double bed in the room as he said, "Hey if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was say so."

"Listen, about what happened the other day. It was the vitamins talking and a mistake and-"

This time she was the one who was cut off by Puck pulling her down and capturing her lips with his. It was the first time they were both sober for a kiss and secretly she thought it was ten times better than before. Every reason as to not bring up the past incidents ever again faded away as she leaned more into the kiss. She found herself winding her arms around the football player's broad shoulders and running a hand over the strip of hair. His hands rested on her hips for the most part, occasionally running one up her back to her hair. They were both completely lost in the moment until the door swung open and they were interrupted.

"Hey, has anyone seen-" They both broke away from each other, turning to see a rather surprised Finn standing in the doorway. He looked at the pair with wide eyes and managed to stutter out a few words before walking back out of the room and closing the door behind him. Leigha felt herself blushing a bit and started to pull back a bit but Puck would have none of that.

"Now, where were we…"

* * *

Click the button. Click it. Click it now! ;)


	15. Painful Threats & Lover Spats

Hey guys. I know I'm kind of a slow updater but to make up for it this chapter is longer than usual so I hope that makes up for things. And you will all be happy to know that Puck and Leigha are now a couple. Yay. :does little happy dance: Now to my faithful readers.

**Fairy Skull:** Enjoy the newest chapter. Hope it lives up to expectations.

**She Will Be Home:** If I told you when they were gonna get it on, that would totally ruin the suspense. :)

**mileycyrus13:** Hope you like the new chapter.

**Following Padfoot's Pawprints:** I'm so glad you just gave it a chance. It's nice to get new readers.

**undermyumbrella:** I'm thrilled that you think my story is one of the best. Enjoy the latest.

**Miss Interpreted:** Puck is full of himself but that's what makes him Puck.

**freakyXely: **Enjoy the new chapter.

**Typewriter Bird:** Yeah, I really don't like him with Quinn. I'm all for him being a dad. I just don't want him to ever date Quinn.

**klandgraf2007:** Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**imitosis:** Thank you so much! It's so flattering and also quite unnecessary. It simply feeds my ego and I love it. Enjoy the new chapter.

**:** Hopefully this chapter is satisfying for now. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Painful Threats and Lover Spats

When Noah Puckerman got to school the next Monday, he found himself searching for Leigha. Ever since their little tryst at Brittany's house, he'd been thinking about the brunette spitfire nonstop. Every spare moment the image of her in that school girl uniform popped into his head and went straight to his downstairs brain. That tended to cause a few…problems. So Monday morning he was rather anxious to find her, not that he'd admit it to anyone else. She was standing at her locker when he did. Coming up behind her, he slid his arms around her slim waist and pressed his lips to her neck. Leigha practically jumped out of her skin as she spun around.

"What the- Puck! You scared the crap out of me." She smacked his chest lightly with a scowl as he fought back the urge to laugh. She took a step back and pushed his arms away a bit. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I thought it was fairly obvious but if you need me to demonstrate some more I'd be more than glad to." He leaned do only to be pushed away, stopping his advances. He dropped his head with a small growl. "Woman, are you trying to cause me pain?"

"That's always an option but right now I'm trying figure out why you're putting all the moves on me rather than on one of the many willing Cheerios?"

"Well, I thought after what all happened at Brittany's party you'd have a pretty good idea of what was going on. I mean, we were both sober so there was no blaming those 'vitamins'. I figured it was pretty clear. I wasn't exactly subtle and, uh, neither were you."

"What are you getting at, Puckerman?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

He let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand of the strip of dark hair. "What I'm getting at is that I thought we could have some fun together that involved a little bit more than just watching movies. You know, maybe go out or something."

Leigha looked at him for second before asking, "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Maybe," he mumbled. This was new for him. Puck never had to chase girls. Not like this. Sure some of them liked to play hard to get but they never made him act like this. Like some puppy dying for affection. But Leigha was different. She was stubborn and sarcastic and didn't put up with more than half of his crap like most girls would. She seemed to like making things hard for him and it was starting to drive him crazy. He was considering just walking away and finding one of the Cheerios she'd mentioned earlier when she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. His eyes slid closed as he pulled her body flush against his. He heard some kids letting out wolf whistles in the background and a few people shouting "get a room" but he ignored it all. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the way her lips felt on his. They didn't stop until the warning bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class. They pulled away, both of them catching their breath.

"I need to get to class," Leigha mumbled, leaning against the row of lockers. She leaned and softly brushed her lips against his. "I'll see you at lunch."

Puck watched contently as she rushed to her first class of the day. Unlike her, he was in no rush to get to class. Reaching down, he picked his backpack up from where he'd dropped it on the ground. He made his way down the hall, taking his good sweet time while everyone tried to beat the tardy bell. It rang a few moments later and he considered just skipping his first hour and hitting the gym for a while. Who needed English III anyways? He was about to turn around and head towards the weight room when he felt someone grab by the back of his t-shirt and yank him back into the girls bathroom. When he turned around, he found himself face to face with one Kylie Parish.

"Okay, Puckerman, we need to talk." Normally, Puck was not in any way intimidated by a girl but Kylie looked pissed. And she was wearing a pair of boot that looked like they penetrate a man's skull. She was staring him down, arms folded over her neon Cobra Starship t-shirt. If looks could kill, he'd be digging his own grave right now. "Now, do me a favor and just stand there and listen like the dumb jock persona you always seem to portray."

"Hey-"

"I'd really appreciate if you kept your mouth shut. It makes this so much easier. Now, I know there's something going on between you and Leigha. We've been best friends since pre-k and as her best friend I feel obligated to give the whole over protected biff speech. Basically, if you hurt, mentally, physically, emotionally, I will find you and I will take these heels and shove that point right between your eyes. Because Leigha is like my sister and I will not let you pull the same crap you pull with every other girl at this school. Got it?"

At the risk of being physically injured, he kept all sarcastic comments to himself and simply replied, "Got it."

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, the glee club was gathered in the choir room as always, waiting for practice to begin. Everyone was a little nervous to see how things would go now that Coach Sylvester was co-mentor of the club. They all knew there would be consequences after they admitted to using the "vitamins". They just didn't think that it would involve the one woman at the school that Mr. Schuester truly hated. The anticipation was building and everyone was worried about what would happen when the Spanish teacher and the Cheerio coach were forced to spend prolonged amounts of time with each other.

Puck was sitting in the back row of the room with Leigha leaning back against his chest. It had quickly spread through glee club and the rest of the school about the newest couple at McKinley. He'd been steering clear of Kylie as much as possible and she'd been on the receiving end of never ending glares from Quinn and Santana. She tried to ignore it but it was kind of annoying. Everyone seemed a little surprised at the pairing. The impression the others had gotten was that the two could barely carry on a conversation without bickering. The only ones who'd known any differently were Mercedes and Kurt, whom she'd confided in after the little incident at Puck's house after the girls mash-up.

"There's a new Johnny Depp movie out. You wanna go see it this weekend?" Leigha tilted her head back a little bit as she posed the question. Puck's arms were tight around her waist as they sat there. His lips gently brushed the top of her head, a new reflex he'd developed. He'd never felt this comfortable with any of his other girlfriends. Sure, he'd always had fun but that was because he was always hooking up with those girls. He'd never just hung out with the girl he was dating, never just sat there with her relaxing. He was really starting to like it.

"Sounds fine with me," he answered as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'll even buy the jumbo popcorn again."

Leigha laughed lightly, adding, "And the slushies?"

"Sure," he replied with a laugh of his own. They both quieted down as the two mentors came into the room. Every looked up at them in anticipation. It had been announced earlier that week that both Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester would be coming up with routines. Now all that was left was to decide who would be going first. They flipped a coin and Coach Sylvester won, much to Mr. Schue's displeasure.

"All right. The following students have been selected for a special elite glee club called Sue's Kids."

Mr. Schue looked at her with frustration, saying, "Hold on. We agreed not to split up the group."

"Aw, come on, Will. Give me a chance to do things Sue Sylvester's way. Maybe with my proven leadership abilities I can help this pathetic group of mouth breathers place at sectionals."

Several club members scowled at the blatant insult being thrown at them.

"We can't even compete in sectionals if we divide up the club, Sue. It's against the rules."

"Really? You need to crack open a book, William. Here, I have _Show Choir Rule Book_. Page 24. Provision 14. Second addendum. 'Twelve members must perform for each team. However not all members must perform every song.'"

Mr. Schue looked at the book with a scowl before tossing on top of the piano. "Fine. Just go ahead, take all the football players and your Cheerios."

"All right everybody. Listen up. When you hear your name called, cross over to my side of this black, shiny thing."

"That's called a piano, Sue."

She ignored him. "Santana! Wheels! Gay kid! Come on, move it! Asian! Other Asian! Aretha! Shaft! Orphan Annie!"

Leigha stiffened at the name Sue used for her. She was surprised enough to be chosen by the Cheerio coach but she really didn't appreciate the fact that her parents were gone being broadcasted to the world. It just brought up bad memories. Puck gave a small hug from behind before she stood up and joined her friends by the piano. Kurt and Tina looked rather confused while Artie was holding onto Mercedes arm in terror. Matt gave her an easy smile as she joined which she returned, stepping him and Tina.

"I don't want to participate in a group that ignores the needs of minority students."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mr. Schuester looked infuriated.

"I wouldn't kid about this. And maybe that's your problem. Bigotry is no laughing matter."

"And that's how Sue sees it," Santana added in with that smile that sometimes bordered on mechanical. This would be interesting.

* * *

The next day after school, Puck was walking by the choir room after practicing with Mr. Schue's group of singers. He knew that Coach Sylvester and Sue's Kids were practicing and he figured he'd try and catch up with Leigha. He wasn't very fond of this whole splitting up the group thing. It didn't seem to be working as well as when they performed all together. He could hear Mercedes voice coming through the wood door. You could hear that girl in Cleveland probably. He peeked through the window in the door and scowled. He knew jealousy was a stupid thing considering he was a total stud but when he saw Matt dancing closely with HIS girlfriend he couldn't but feel his jaw clench. He thought back to the conversations at football practice back when Matt had a thing for Leigha. He better still not be feeling that way. Puck leaned against the wall and waited for them to finish so he could deal with things.

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened and they all filed out of the room, chatting. As soon as Matt came out of the room, he grabbed his teammate by the arm and pushed him into the wall. "Thought you got the memo, dude."

"What are you talking about, man?" Matt asked; a look of confusion on his face.

"In case you hadn't heard, me and Leigha are dating. That's means you keep your hands off my girl, okay? Because, Rutherford, I will not hesitate to-"

"What the hell's going on?" Leigha asked, pulling the Mohawked boy away from their teammate. She looked up at him with narrow eyes.

"Your boyfriend's going psycho," Matt snapped, shoving past Puck angrily.

Leigha kept her gaze on him with a small shake of her head. "Seriously? You're pulling that possessive crap? That's so stupid. Matt is a friend. Just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't care if you guys get out a ruler and compare sizes but get over all this stupid boy drama. Okay?" She brushed past him with a roll of her eyes, walking out of the building and leaving Puck on his own.

* * *

See that button? When I snap fingers, you will press the button and let me know everything you think about the chapter. One...two...three... :SNAP: Voila! You've reviewed.

Now seriously review! PLEASE!


	16. Does Cinderella Want To Go To The Ball?

Hello, my lovelies. This story is starting to come along much quicker. I'm currently in the process of a watching a Glee marathon thanks to the lovely DVDs I got for my birthday. It's my current source of inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Surreptitiously Anonymous:** It's fine. I'm just glad you're back. And thank you so much. I know, Puck's kind of OOC but I always pictured him being a little sweeter with Leigha because he actually really really likes her. I'm not sure if I'm going to through the whole series. I have the entire thing planned out so far including the ending. It should finish around the Hairography episode because that's what had last aired when I finished my plans. I'm considering doing a sequel although it might go on hold for a little while because I have another story idea I want to work on.

**Fairy Skull:** I know. I loved that line as well. Oh and I have a yard stick you can use. ;)

**:** I do love protective Puck. But a shirtless/pantsless Puck is MUCH better.

**ChristineTheStrawberryGirl:** Thanks, sweetie. Great to hear from you.

**mileycyrus13:** Puck totally seems like the protective type. He always acts all bad*ss like he doesn't care but deep down he'd never let anyone hurt a girl.

**Miss Interpreted:** I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter.

**XxRikela-chanxX:** Glad you love it. It was one of my favorite lines, too.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Does Cinderella Want To Go To The Ball?

That evening, Leigha Haynes was scrubbing furiously at the spot where some kid spilled a soda at one of the booths and failed to mention it to anyone. It was closing time at the restaurant and she was still in a bad mood. She and Puck had only been going out for less than week and already they'd had a fight. It probably shouldn't have been surprising considering their history but it was. She didn't understand this thing between him and Matt. It was stupid for him to be jealous of the other football player but he didn't seem to get that.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Cate was standing behind her with a mixed look of concern and amusement. Her sister-in-law was at the point where she looked like she was about to burst. She was no more than three weeks from her due date and the entire family was nervous with anticipation. Most of the time, Josh didn't want her on her feet for more than a half hour at a time. Cate usually argued that she wasn't some China doll who needed to be kept in bed all day.

"Nothing," Leigha mumbled as she continued scrubbing the spot. Carbonated drinks were a bitch to get out once they dried.

"Really? Because you've been attacking that stain for almost five minutes now. And you normally don't get that worked up over stains. Trouble in paradise?"

"No…Yeah, I guess. Why are boys so stupid?"

"Honey, if I had the answer to that, we'd be living it large and I'd probably have my own talk show. I'd be like the white Oprah of Ohio." Leigha couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she sat down in the booth, tossing her rag onto the table. Cate came over and slid into the seat across from her with a little trouble. "Now, what happened with you and Noah? Because if you want him beat up we're gonna have to get your brother for that. I'm currently out of commission when it comes to ass kicking."

"I don't want him beat up. He's just being…stupid. We got split into two groups in glee this week and he saw dancing with Matt Rutherford during practice and he went all Mark Wahlberg in 'Fear'. I just don't get why he gets jealous. I mean I've danced with Mike and Finn and Kurt…okay Kurt doesn't really count but still. For some reason, when it involves me and Matt he gets really pissed."

"Well, sweetie, isn't Matt the one who hit on you at that party and asked you out on more than one occasion?" She nodded slowly, looking down at the table. "He's probably worried that Matt's gonna try and move in on his territory. That's how it is with boys. Their territorial. Josh was the same way our junior year when this guy from the hockey team Gavin would hit on me during Chem class."

"Didn't Josh end up breaking that guy's nose towards the end of the year? I remember him getting suspended for like two days because of some fight involving a hockey player and broken bones."

"Yep. I thought about yelling at him till I was blue in the face because he was stupid enough to let that idiot get to him but I knew it was just because he cared. Besides Gavin was a total douche." Cate looked past her briefly and smiled lightly before slowly sliding out of the booth. She subtly nodded towards the door saying, "This is where I take my leave."

Leigha turned around in the booth to see Puck standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets with a nervous smile. She waited till Cate was walking upstairs to slide out of the booth herself, facing him. Folding her arms over her chest, she looked at him with an apathetic expression. "Didn't you see the closed sign?"

"It works better if you actually lock the door," Puck commented with a shrug of his shoulders. "So…can we talk?"

"Okay, start talking."

Puck ran a hand of his Mohawk as he let out a small sigh. "Look, I know I was acting like a tool earlier and I shouldn't have tried to start something with Matt. I just don't really trust him around you. I mean, you should've heard some of the stuff he said about you in locker room after that performance you guys did at the pep rally. I guess I just got worried that he'd try something."

Leigha sighed as she pushed back her hair. "That's stupid. Matt knows that I don't like him like that. I've made that very clear to him."

"I know, I know," he mumbled, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, okay?"

She stood there for a moment, watching as he looked down with that guilty look that a kid usually has after they get caught doing something they shouldn't. After a few moments, her expression softened and she asked, "So, do you want something to eat?" He looked up and simply walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms behind his neck. She couldn't resist breathing in the cologne that he used occasionally. She was pretty sure it was Old Spice.

He pulled back slightly, asking with a small smile, "This means you're not pissed anymore, right?"

"What do you think?" she replied, pulling him down so his lips met hers. His hand slipped up into her hair, threading through her waves, while his other hand teased the bit of skin between her jeans and the bottom of her shirt. Her hands slipped under the collar of his letterman jacket, feeling the muscles in his shoulders. After a moment, she pulled away and looked up at him, biting her lower lip. "Come on. There's some food left in the oven. Sit down and I'll get it."

For the next half hour or so, the two of them talked about random things while sharing a leftover pizza and couple Cokes. Puck sat at the counter and Leigha stood behind it. She'd piled her hair up in a messy bun, a few strands falling into her eyes. They jumped from topic to topic never really sticking with one thing for too long. They talked about school, glee club, that new Johnny Depp movie they were going to see, even Cate's impending delivery. She told him all the crazy names Josh and Cate had been arguing about lately. They were in the process of finishing the last slices when Puck commented, "So, homecoming's in a few weeks."

"That it is," she replied with a suspicious look.

"You planning on going?" he asked, casually looking up at her.

"I don't know. Maybe if I get asked. Why? Are you trying to ask me?"

"What do you think?" he replied, using the same expression she'd used earlier. She just rolled her eyes as she sipped her soda. "So you wanna go with me?"

"I guess I could be persuaded," she told him with a playful smile that he'd grown fond of. He took that as his cue and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. She smiled as she returned the kiss and felt his hand come up and cup her cheek. The moment was interrupted however when they heard a throat being cleared. They pulled apart and glanced over to see Josh standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms folded over his chest and a stern look on his face. "Hey Josh. Don't you have a very pregnant wife to be hovering over?"

"It's getting late. Puckerman, you should probably head home. You both have school tomorrow morning and Leigha should be finishing up down here." Josh gave him the overprotective older brother look that bordered on scary.

Puck slid off the stool, pecking Leigha on the cheek as he mumbled, "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave a small nod towards Josh before walking out the front door.

Leigha turned to face her brother, putting her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression. "You know if you keep up that whole angry, intimidating Hulk face, it's gonna stay like that."

"Look, I know you like this guy but be careful. I've known guys like him. They always want just one thing. And I don't want to see you get hurt over it."

"Thanks, Dad," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

He just shook his head saying, "Just remember. If he ever hurts you, I'm forced to kill him. So be careful. Cate will kill me if I end up in jail."

* * *

Click the button. Click it so you can review. You want to review. It's your heart's desire.


	17. An Upset Jewish Mother

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter. To everyone, who reviewed, I thank you a million times. I'm simply too lazy write to send out individual messages of gratitude. I know, I'm a slacker. Anyways, Glee rocked last night. Puck dancing during "Ice Ice Baby" and singing "Run Joey Run" was fabulous. FYI, there are only about three chapters left after this one. I might write a sequel but it might be on hold for a bit while I work on another idea I've gotten recently. Also, I might write some oneshots that go along with this story to just kind of fill in missing scenes that I either forgot about or didn't have time to before. 15 days left of school! Yay. Okay, read on.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – An Upset Jewish Mother

"Noah, if we're gonna hang out, I HAVE to finish some homework. And you're kind of distracting."

Noah Puckerman laughed lightly against his girlfriend's shoulder as she made her point. It after practice on Monday and they were hanging out at his house. Leigha had been trying to do homework for almost twenty minutes and had yet to accomplish anything. The two of them were sitting on his bed with her iPod plugged into his stereo. The Yeah Yeah Yeahs' "It's Blitz" album was playing, softly. Her hair was pulled back, being held in place by a spare pencil. Her algebra book was open and she was trying to figure out the latest set of problems. It wasn't going so well since Puck was sitting behind, placing kisses down her neck.

"Why don't you just take a break? Who needs algebra anyway? The only people who actually need it are people who want to be math teachers. And last time I checked you don't want to be a math teacher."

"I haven't finished anything yet, Noah. And do actually wish to pass this class. Which means doing homework."

He rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh and flopped back down on the mattress. He was still getting used to her calling him Noah. She'd started that not long after he first asked her out. She told him she'd rather use his actual name because calling him Puck made her feel like one of the guys. It caught him off guard sometimes but he kind of liked it. It wasn't like when his mom called him Noah. Whenever his mom called him Noah, he figured he was in trouble. But it was different with Leigha. He lay there for a while with his eyes closed, listening to the music mixed with the sound of Leigha writing. He didn't open them until he felt the mattress shift. He looked up to see Leigha over him with that playful smile of hers.

"I guess I could take a break for a little while."

Puck reached up and pulled her down into a deep kiss, her resting on top of him. Her hands rested on his chest, lightly clutching his t-shirt. His hands slid all the way down her body from her shoulders to her legs. She'd worn that same white dress she'd worn the first day of school and he was really appreciating it. Pulling her body even closer to his own, Puck flipped the situation so he was on top. He held himself just above, not wanting to rest his full weight on her. Slowly, he began trailing kisses down her jaw line to her neck. When he reached the spot where her neck met her collarbone, he couldn't help but smile. The second his lips touched that spot Leigha unintentionally arched her back, pressing her body closer towards his. A small smirk spread across his face and he nibbled lightly on that spot. The next thing he knew she was tugging lightly at the bottom of his shirt until it took up residence on his bedroom floor. Her hands ran up and down his chest and back, feeling the muscles. His hand slowly slid from her knee up her thigh and –

"Noah Aaron Puckerman!"

The two teenagers jumped apart at the sound of Rebecca Puckerman's voice coming from the doorway. Leigha scooted away from Puck, looking down at the floor. Her face was bright red with embarrassment as she pulled the strap of her dress up to its proper place. Puck gave his mom a weak, embarrassed smile as he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it back on. "Hey Mom. You're home early."

Rebecca gave her son a stern look and said, "Noah, come out here. Now." She stepped into the hallway to wait.

Puck let out a heavy sigh as he slid off the mattress. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before joining his mother in the hallway, closing the door behind him. Leigha didn't need to hear anything that might be said. His mother was looking at with him with her arms folded over her chest. It was the same look she'd had when she'd caught him and Santana fooling around over summer break. Only then they'd been a lot further along then he and Leigha had been. He'd gotten the longest lecture of his life after that little incident not to mention having to listen to her trash talking Santana every time the Cheerio was mentioned. He wanted to just nip this lecture in the bud. "Look, Mom, before you say anything, Leigha is my girlfriend. She's in glee club with me and I really like her. It's not like when I dated all those other girls, okay? She's different. So do me a favor and don't say anything rude to her like you did with Santana. I don't want you to scare her off. I mean at least get to know her a little bit before you start judging."

Rebecca's expression softened a bit and she told him, "Okay. Invite her to dinner. I can get to know her tonight. And I promise not to do anything to scare her off. Besides, I like her more than that Lopez girl. She at least had the decency to look embarrassed when I walked in."

Puck watched as his mom walked down the hall to the kitchen to start dinner. He was a little shocked at the fact that his mother actually did skip the lecture but he was pleased nonetheless. Turning around, he went back into his room to find Leigha putting her things away. She glanced up with a small smile before continuing to put her math book in her backpack. He walked over to the bed asking, "What are you doing?"

"I figured I should just head home. I've got to finish this homework and Josh is gonna need help with Cate barely able to waddle around the restaurant so I'm just gonna walk home and-"

"Whoa, babe, slow down," Puck said, grabbing her arm to stop her. She looked down, still blushing a bit from earlier. Sitting down on the mattress, he said, "No you're not. Look, don't let my mom intimidate you. She's just never really liked any of my girlfriend's. That's you're staying for dinner. So she can see how awesome you are."

"You sure she's not gonna like poison the food or something?" Leigha asked nervously. "I mean she looked really pissed off."

"Once she gets know you, she's gonna love you. Trust me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over, softly kissing her. He gave her hand a squeeze and told her, "Don't worry."

An hour later, Leigha was sitting at the Puckerman's kitchen table with Puck and his mom. She'd made lasagna for them and ever since the meal started Rebecca had been asking question after question. She did her best to answer every question politely. Puck gave her reassuring smiles every now and then, occasionally rebuking his mother's questions. She argued that she had every right to ask these questions. So Leigha kept answering. "So what do your parents do?"

Puck looked over at Leigha hesitated in her answer. She looked down at the table for a moment before saying, "Actually, it's just me, my brother, and his wife. Our parents passed away about two years ago in a car crash."

Rebecca's expression softened quite a bit as she gave the girl a soft smile. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. My brother, Josh, and I run our parents restaurant. We do pretty well for ourselves."

"What restaurant is it?" she asked curiously.

"They run the pizzeria by the bookstore," Puck answered, trying to lighten the interrogation his girlfriend was under.

"Oh, I know that place. I used to take Noah there every other week when he was a little kid. He's always loved the food you serve."

Leigha couldn't help but laugh a little bit as she glanced over at Puck. He just shrugged, saying, "You guys make really good pizza."

"Yeah, I noticed when packed in over half a pie the other night." He nudged her with his elbow and she simply nudged him back.

Rebecca laughed lightly at her son and his girlfriend. "Noah, you better hold onto this one because she's the first girlfriend of yours I actually like."

Leigha couldn't help but smile brightly at this.

* * *

I know, the ending was kind of lame but the creativity kind of slowed. Anyway, review. It makes me all warm and bubbly inside. Plus, I wanna get past 200 reviews before I finish this thing. It's my new goal. I gave up on getting an A in math.


	18. Homecoming

Hello my dears. I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update. Been slammed with homework. But luckily tomorrow's the last day. Woo-hoo! Also I got 200 reviews! Woo-hoo! I'm sad to say that this story is getting close to the end although I do have two ideas for possible sequels. Anywho, I loved last night's episode. Everyone looked fabulous in the Gaga number (which I've been begging them to do for months). I loved Quinn's outfit. She was so pretty in pink. And Matt got his first line! It's about damn time! Okay, enough ranting, onto the many thanks:

**Surreptitiously Anonymous:** Oh my God! Thank you so much. You have no idea how sweet that is to hear. And NEVER hesitate to suggest stories. I'd be more than willing to return all the warm feelings I've received. (Plus I love Maximum Ride.)

**ShadowLegacy11:** I LOVED Run Joey Run. He was so good in that. I also love when he did Lady Is A Tramp the other week. He's such an amazing singer. :sigh:

**Fairy Skull:** I would love for them to bring back Puck's mom. I want to see her interact with Quinn.

**Rock The Rain:** Glad you like it. Hopefully you keep reading.

**XxRikela-chanxX:** Yeah. I figure the only other girl that could even be considered a girlfriend would be Santana and that's because she just managed to keep getting in his pants.

**Melrose5553: **Until you pointed that out I didn't even realize that it was a Jewish name. =) It was unintentional. Leigha isn't really supposed to be religious. She doesn't have any beliefs of one religion that are set in stone. The reason I chose that name was because I have friend named Leigha who is a PHENOMENAL singer. (Plus she's totally in love with Mark Salling.)

**Miss Interpreted:** So glad you love it. Enjoy the new chapter.

**DaleSnail:** Enjoy the new chapter.

**jessikerr:** It seems a lot of people are becoming addicted. Maybe I should start a 12 step program.

**Viper-Desi:** Welcome to the club. I'm thrilled to get new readers. Hope you like the latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Homecoming

"Leigha, I swear on my copy of _True Blue_, if you don't get out of the bathroom in the next five seconds, I'm going to come in there and drag you. Mercedes and I have both finished getting ready and you are still in there. Now hurry up."

Leigha Haynes was over at Kurt's house getting ready for the dance they were all about to attend. She was in Kurt's meticulously clean bathroom, doing some final prep before coming out. She was nervous. She'd never really been a fan of school dances. The last one she'd gone to was in the eighth grade where you had to stand arms length away from whoever you were dancing with. Kurt had done her hair and Mercedes did her make-up before letting her escape to change into her dress. The three of them as well as Kylie and Tina had gone shopping the week before for dresses or suits in Kurt's case. Her dress was purple with spaghetti straps and black flowers just below her bust. It stopped about an inch and a half above her knee and had a pair of black kitten heels that both Mercedes and Kylie had insisted she get for the dance. She was a little nervous that she'd end of tripping in them but hopefully someone would be there to catch her if she did. After one final look in the mirror, she came out of the bathroom and waited for her friends' approval.

"Damn girl, you been holdin' out on us," Mercedes commented with a bright smile. Leigha just laughed lightly at her friend's comment, doing a little twirl for effect. "Now come on. Tina just texted saying that they're almost here."

"And stop fussing with your hair," Kurt instructed, seriously. "I swear if you mess that do up, I will be forced to hurt you."

Leigha rolled her eyes as they climbed the stairs from Kurt's basement bedroom, turning off the lights as they went. Mr. Hummel was sitting in the kitchen, reading the sports section of the newspaper. He looked when his son and the two girls came into the room and gave them a small smile, telling them all to have fun at the dance. They waved goodbye before walking out the front door to find a limo waiting in front of the house for them. Tina suddenly popped out of the sunroof, saying, "C-c-come on, you g-guys."

"Don't blame us. Leigha was the one who took so long."

"Hey!"

The door to the limo opened and Puck stepped out of the back, walking over to Leigha with a box in his hand. He smiled briefly at Kurt and Mercedes before stopping in front of the brunette. He smiled at her brightly, leaning down for a quick kiss. Everyone in the limo hooted and hollered and they heard Kylie shout 'get a room'. They just laughed a bit as they pulled away. "Hey, babe. You look…gorgeous."

She blushed a little bit, looking down as she replied, "You're not too bad yourself."

Puck was wearing black slacks with a black button down shirt and a purple tie that matched her dress perfectly. He opened the box he was holding and pulled out a corsage with a purple orchid before slipping it on her wrist. She smiled brightly at the flower – her favorite – and then up at Puck. He reached down and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Kurt promptly shouted, "Puckerman, if you mess up her hair, I'm tossing YOU in the dumpster! Now, both of you, get your asses in the limo!"

The couple both laughed lightly at their friend and walked over to the black car, Puck slipping his arm around her waist as they went. She slid into the car first followed closely by Puck, who closed the door once they were inside. Then, the car started moving and they were on their way. The limo was filled with members of glee club. Finn and Quinn were sitting at the opposite end of the limo close together. Quinn was wearing a yellow dress with her baby bump more prominent than before. Mike was next to them with his arm wrapped around Brittany. The two of them had been together about as long as Leigha and Puck, almost a month. In Leigha's opinion, they were the cutest couple. Mike was always patient when Brittany didn't understand something. She had on a pink and white dress that fit her personality perfectly. On their right was glee club's other new couple – Matt and Tina. He'd asked her to the dance the previous week although Mike had spilled to just about everyone else that Matt had been planning it for a while now. Tina was in a blue dress that matched the streaks in her hair exactly. Then, there was Santana in a strapless red dress that barely came halfway down her thigh. Her date was a guy from the baseball team named Doug who was nicer than most. Artie had asked a girl from his Pre-Calc class named Anna who was a little quiet but sweet as can be. Kylie was in the seat right next to Leigha, wearing a turquoise dress she'd made herself, and Sam was on the other side of Puck.

About fifteen minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of the school and everyone piled out. They paused while the guys helped Artie get into his wheelchair before they all entered the high school gym. The gym was decorated with fairy lights and cutouts of things like the Eiffel Tower. There were a few tables in the room but most of the room was taken up by the dance floor. Mike and Brittany headed straight to the dance floor followed by Santana and Doug. Artie and Anna grabbed them a table and Quinn joined them while Finn got them some punch. Leigha hesitated in the doorway, nervously, until Puck pulled her into the gym with a smile. He didn't stop till they were on the dance floor, dancing to the latest Jay-Z song. He slid behind her, arms encircling her waist as they danced to the next several songs. They didn't stop until they were both short of breath. Puck headed over to punch bowl, quickly kissing her cheek. She sat down at their table next to Brittany who was watching Mike affectionately as he and Matt goofed off.

The blonde girl turned as Leigha sat down and smiled at her brightly. "Hey. Your dress is so pretty. You and Puck look so great together. You guys are totally McKinley's hottest couple."

Leigha blushed lightly at the comment, looking down. "I thought Quinn and Finn were McKinley's hottest couple."

"They were. At least, until Quinn got knocked up."

Leigha didn't have very long to think about what the blonde had just said. She could hear Puck's voice over the loud music and knew something was wrong. He and Finn were standing in front of each other with matching pissed off expressions. Standing up, she made her way over to the two boys, curious and a little worried.

"Look, man, you don't know anything about babies," she heard Puck say as she came over. "You don't think the baby can get hurt at something like this. What happens if Quinn falls, huh? You want the baby to get hurt? Is that it?"

"Shut up!" Finn shot back, shoving Puck. "It's none of your business. The baby's fine so just mind your own friggin' business."

"It is my business," Puck argued, shoving him back.

Leigha quickly grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back. "Noah, just drop it."

"What do you mean it's your business?"

"He's the father." Everyone turned to look at Quinn, who'd been standing to the side quietly throughout the entire argument. She looked down at the ground, a sad expression on her face. Leigha could see a small tear rolling down her cheek as she repeated, "Puck's the father."

Finn looked confused for a moment before changing to furious. The next thing anyone knew, he'd tackled Puck and started hitting him. He just kept hitting him and hitting him. Puck managed to get in a swing or two before Matt and Mike were pulling Finn off of him. Finn tried to break free but the other two boys had a firm grip on him. So he settled for yelling. "You son of a bitch! I should rip you friggin' head off!"

"Finn-" Quinn started, stepping towards with more tears streaming down her cheeks. He stepped back from her with a look of disgust which only made her cry more.

"We're done," he told her flatly. He shook his head once more before storming out of the gym.

Leigha did her best to kneel down in her dress and help Puck stand back up. She slipped her hand into his and pulled him towards the bathrooms, mumbling, "Come with me." He followed her quietly into the girls' bathroom which was currently occupied by a few freshmen reapplying their makeup. They looked up when the couple came in and immediately scurried out when they saw the look Leigha was giving them. Once they were gone, she pushed Puck over towards the sinks until he was sitting on the counter. Without a word, she got a paper towel wet and began wiping away some of the blood that was coming from where Finn hit him square on the nose.

"You don't have to do this," he mumbled as she tossed the blood stained paper towel in the trash and grabbing a new one.

"Someone's gotta look after you," she replied with a soft smile. He couldn't help but smile back as he tucked that stray curl of hers that didn't want to stay put behind her ear. She moved onto wiping off some of the blood off his knuckles from the few shots he'd managed to get in. Puck fidgeted a bit on the counter. "Will you sit still?"

"You've been talking to my mom. She'll tell you all about my inability to sit still." Leigha just rolled her eyes as she finished up. She'd just tossed the last paper towel away when her phone went off. She reached into the top of her dress and pulled out her cell phone, much to Puck's amusement. "What else you hiding in there?"

She ignored him as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?...Josh, slow down…Slow down and try breathing…What?...Cate's in…Oh my God! Okay, just relax. I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the hospital. Just stay calm. Don't panic because if you panic then she'll panic and that'll just be chaos. I'll be there as soon as possible…Okay, bye." She snapped her phone shut, taking a few deep breaths before turning back to Puck. "Cate just went into labor. I have to get to the hospital now before Josh has a panic attack. I'm really sorry."

"I'm coming with you," Puck said, jumping down from the counter to follow her out the door.

Leigha stopped him, saying, "No, stay here. One of us should get to enjoy the dance."

"You actually think I'll enjoy this thing without you? Besides if Josh like passes out from freaking out to much there's no way you could catch him."

She let out a sigh but didn't bother arguing. She needed to get to the hospital before Josh had a conniption fit. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bathroom through the throngs of dancing teenagers. They briefly stopped to inform Artie that they're were going to borrow the limo for a little bit but would send it back once they got to the hospital. Then she all but ran to the limo with Puck hot on her heels. She told the driver where they needed to go and told him to step on it. Fifteen minutes and several broken speeding laws later, they made their way into the hospital, her hair falling down and his bow tie missing. They rode the elevator up to the maternity ward and found Josh pacing a rut into the waiting room floor.

"Josh!" Leigha ran over to her older brother who paused mid-step with wide eyes. He gave her a nervous smile as he pulled her into a quick hug. "How's Cate? What's going on?"

"Um, the doctor's prepping her and all that. She, uh, she told me to come out here and get some air but it's not really doing any good. How was your dance?"

"Um…" She glanced back at Puck who was standing right behind her with a bruise forming below his right eye. "It was…eventful. You should probably go check on Cate."

Josh simply nodded and kissed his sister's forehead before walking down the hall to his wife's room. Leigha walked over to the row of chairs, sitting down. Puck slid down into the seat next to her and watched as she crossed her legs and then uncrossed her legs and proceeded to fidget in every way possible. Curious, he asked, "Are you gonna be okay? You seem more freaked than Josh."

"I just don't like hospitals," she mumbled, trying hard to sit still. "Ever since our parents…"

"Everything's going to be fine." Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulder and softly kissed the top of her head. For almost three hours, they waited. Leigha went back and forth between sitting and pacing in the same spot Josh had been. Puck quickly figured out that it was pointless to try and get her to sit still for more than five seconds. He simply sat there and watched while she moved around the room. After he'd made two trips to the hospital cafeteria for coffee and she'd practically worn a hole in the floor, Josh came out of the delivery room with a proud smile on his face. He walked over to them and softly asked, "You want to meet the twins?"

"Twins?" she repeated, surprised. He nodded and she stood up to follow him. At first, Puck didn't move, not sure whether or not he was wanted. Then, Leigha turned and said, "Come on."

The three of them walked back into the maternity ward and stopped in front of the glass window. Laying in two small cribs were the latest additions to the Haynes family – a little fair haired boy named Ian James and a tiny brown haired girl named Isabelle Marie. Both babies were fast asleep, wrapped in their little baby blankets. Puck slid his arms around Leigha, resting his chin in the crook of her neck as she smiled brightly at her sleeping niece and nephew. Standing there, he couldn't help but think that pretty soon he'd be back in the same situation, looking at his daughter for the first and maybe last time.

* * *

Okay you all know the drill. Review. That's an order. ;)


	19. Choose A Side

I am beyond sorry for taking forever to update. I don't have a decent excuse other than a little case of writer's block. If it's any consolation, this is like three times longer than what I normally write. Also, there is some drama on the PuckLeigha front so you've been warned. I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me through this entire thing and put up with my writer's block. There's only one chapter left after this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Choose A Side

It had been three weeks since the drama at the homecoming dance. Three weeks since Cate had had her babies. Three weeks since Finn found out he wasn't really going to be a father. And three weeks since he'd quit the glee club. It was safe to say that a small storm of chaos had been following a good portion of glee clubbers since the loss of their male lead. With Sectionals approaching, most rehearsals were spent reworking the choreography. That is, when Rachel wasn't throwing a fit about how they wouldn't be ready in time. For Leigha, it was more drama than she felt like dealing with.

Ever since the birth of the twins, the spunky "pizza girl" had been lacking in the energy department to say the least. There had definitely been more than one occasion of her being berated by a certain tiny brunette for not being on top of her game. And she wasn't the only one to notice. After one painfully long practice that involved running through "Don't Stop Believin'" about a half dozen times, Leigha trudged out of the choir room, the support from a certain Mohawked boy the only thing keeping her upright. The yawn that escaped caught said boy's attention.

"You feelin' okay?" Puck asked, looking down with slight concern as he and his girlfriend walked through the now empty halls of McKinley High. She gave him a small smile, nodding her head a bit. It wasn't the most convincing performance. "You sure? Cuz you don't look so great."

"Thanks," she replied, sarcastically, jabbing his side lightly with her elbow. "That's just what every girl wants to hear."

His eyes rolled on command as they seemed to frequently do around her and her sarcasm. "You know what I mean. You been sleeping?"

"Sleep? What is this sleep you speak of? I don't believe I've heard of it."

Puck laughed lightly, shaking his head a bit as he pushed the school doors open. "I'll take that as a 'no' then?"

"Yeah, it's a no. Infants aren't really big on the whole sleeping for more than two hours at a time. They haven't slept through a single night in two weeks. Cate was barely able to stay awake when she poured her coffee and Josh could barely tell his lefts from his rights, which isn't that different usual but still. So lately I've been offering to get up with the little rugrats when they start crying at two a.m. It's definitely not all it's cracked up to be."

"Sounds like you could use a night off. How about you come over to my place and we'll just…chill?"

"I wish. But, unfortunately, work calls and Josh really needs me at the restaurant. We're interviewing some people today, giving them test runs and everything. If we don't get some help, we're gonna go crazy."

Puck let out a heavy sigh as they stopped next to her car. "Fine. You okay to drive home?"

"Yes, Dad," Leigha replied with a look of faux annoyance on her face. He rolled his eyes once more before bending his head down to brush his lips against hers. They stayed like that for a few more moments before she pulled away. She brushed a quick kiss against his cheek before opening the door of her car. She slid inside and called a "See you later" before closing the door.

Puck stepped back as he watched her drive away before going over to his truck and heading home, alone.

* * *

"Ugh. This sucks." Leigha was slumped down in one of the booth towards the back with her brother, her head resting on the table top. They'd been taking applications and doing interviews for over an hour and so far it didn't seemed like anyone who showed up could even carry a pizza or take a drink order. Not to mention it seemed that everyone they interviewed seemed to be a stoner. What was it with the stoners of Lima? They always seemed to end up looking for work here.

"That last one wasn't too bad," Josh considered optimistically, rubbing the five o'clock shadow that had slowly been turning into a full-fledged over the past few days.

Leigha looked over at her older brother with a skeptical look. "He was so stoned he could barely spell his first name! This is totally hopeless."

"Hey Leigha."

The Haynes siblings looked up to see a timid looking Finn Hudson, smiling sheepishly as he adjusted the backpack on his shoulder. Leigha smiled softly at the tall teenager. She hadn't seen him as frequently as she used to and she'd missed him. There was something loveable about the towering boy who sometimes seemed like he could barely tie his own shoes. When she noticed the help wanted flyer in his hands, she smiled even brighter. "Hey Finn. Please tell me that you're here to apply for a job. Please."

"Well, my mom keeps telling I need to find something to do outside of school so when I saw the flyer I figured working here could be fun."

"You're hired," she answered quickly, earning a sharp jab in the side from her brother. "What?"

Josh gave his little sister a small glare before looking back up at the teenager. "You ever waited tables before?"

"Not exactly," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"He helped us out that night with crazy college track team," she added. She wanted the interview process to end as soon as possible. "And he's not a stoner which is automatically a plus."

"Never done drugs?"

"No… Well, except for that one time we all took those vitamins that made us, like, really hyper."

"Vitamins?" Josh questioned looking at his little sister accusingly.

Leigha cowered for a minute before saying, "It was one time and I know for a fact you tried pot during high school so don't even start."

Josh sighed, running a hand over his short hair. "Fine. When can you start?"

"You mean, I got the job?" The older Haynes nodded, causing both teenagers to smile. "Uh, right now. I can start right now if you want."

"Okay. L, show him the ropes, get him a t-shirt, the shebang. Then, get to work."

"Come on." Leigha all but jumped out of the booth, pulling Finn with her as she went to the back of the restaurant. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you showed up. Anymore interviews with the local stoners and I would have gone absolutely crazy. Uh, you can just set your backpack wherever. You wear a large right?"

"Um, yeah," Finn answered, dropping his bag in the corner before she tossed a t-shirt right at his face. He looked at it for a moment before pulling it on. "So, how come you don't wear one of these?"

"One of the perks of being the co-owner. Josh insisted a few years ago that we get some kind of uniform to make us seem a bit more professional which is kind of ridiculous cuz I mean, have you met us? We're as unprofessional as they come. But it made him feel all boss like so we got them. I just made it very clear that I'd stab myself with a pencil before wearing a company t-shirt. So back here is like the break area I guess. Kitchen's through that door but Josh does most of the cooking. I'm not allowed to even touch the stove so…yeah. Mainly, it's taking orders, refilling drinks, and clearing tables. It's really not that hard and tips are pretty good. That's pretty much all you need to know. That and don't come to work high."

"No worries there. That one time was enough for me. Besides, my mom would totally kill me if she found out and that would be…well, bad."

"No kidding. Now, come on, Sasquatch. Let's put you to work."

For the next few hours the two teenagers worked through the early dinner crowd which involved young couples with early curfews and plenty of families with small children. Small children who liked to make messes. Small children who tended to put Leigha in a bad mood. Luckily for her, Finn had his eager face on. Either he'd seen the expression of frustration she'd made when the first round of ankle biters left or was really in the mood to make a good impression because he swooped in and started wiping away the sticky mess before she even walked towards the booth. She liked having him around especially if it meant she didn't have to wipe down booths. It was around seven when Josh told the two of them to take a break and eat some dinner. They'd grabbed a large pepperoni pie before snagging a booth towards the back, talking and joking while they ate.

"You know, I've missed this," Finn said as he washed down his fourth slice. "I mean, just hanging out. It was always so much fun before…well, everything."

"I know what you mean." Leigha looked down at the table for a moment, pulling her legs up into the booth. "I'm really sorry, Finn."

He looked at her with a confused expression, resting his arms on the table. "What are you sorry for? I mean, it wasn't like you knew, right?"

A guilty look spread across her face as she said, "Actually, I did. Noah told me the day you told him that Quinn was pregnant. I found him in the parking lot kind of intoxicated. He spilled everything to me. I should have said something but… I dunno. I figured it wasn't really my place. I kind of wish I would have. I'm so sorry."

Finn didn't say anything as he stared holes into the table.

Leigha took a deep breath figuring she might as well continue. "You know, you should come back to glee. Everyone misses you. And I'm not just saying that cuz you're the male lead. I know how much you love the club. I'm not saying you have to forgive Quinn or Noah. You can keep hating them both if you want but you shouldn't let them stop you from doing what you love. Plus, Rachel would be thrilled to have you back. I'm pretty sure she misses you the most."

Finn blushed a bit but gave her a small smile which made her feel a bit better. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Puck was getting his letterman jacket from his locker after school on Thursday when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and a pair of lips on the back of his neck. He smiled as he turned around to find his girlfriend standing on her tip toes smiling at him mischievously. His arms snaked around her, pulling her body closer to his with his own sly smile. "Someone's in a good mood today." Instead of responding, she pulled him down into a long kiss which he gladly returned. She kept her arms around his neck when she finally pulled back. His smile broadened as he watched her bite her lower lip in a way that he'd quickly found to be a big turn-on. Grabbing her arms, he gave her a playful smirk and said, "That's it. We're going to my place now. Who needs school?"

"Easy there, tiger," Leigha said, laughing as she pulled him back over to his locker. "Don't get too excited. I've got two exams today that I can't bail on. But it just so happens that I'm totally free tonight. Josh gave me the night off and Cate doesn't need any help with the twins. That means I can come over and 'chill'."

Puck's expression shifted immediately from playful to evasive. "Yeah, about that… I already agreed to help Quinn babysit tonight. I figured you'd be busy so…"

Leigha's eye narrowed as she took a step back, folding her arms over her chest. "You're babysitting with Quinn?" He nodded slightly, looking down at the ground. "You've got to be kidding me. Quinn?"

"Look, she asked and I didn't think it would be a big deal. I mean, you've been busy almost every night since the twins were born and it seemed like it'd be more fun than sitting around playing Xbox or going to another one of Matt's parties. They aren't as much fun without you." He smiled at her in an attempt to get her to smile back. The scowl didn't move. "Come on, babe. It's just babysitting."

"Babysitting with the girl you knocked up. I can barely get you to come over when I'm watching the twins but when Quinn asks you just run over and offer your services. And you think it's 'no big deal'? Have you been hit in the head too many times? Have you forgotten about how she treated you when you found out she was pregnant? Do you not remember when she told that she would never admit you were the father? It's bad enough that she moved in with you but now you guys are spending quality time together?"

"Come on, Leigha. She carrying-"

"Your child, I know. And I've only been cool with it. I've prided myself in not being the jealous, over-bearing type. But do you honestly think she wants to be just friends? That all she wants is a little babysitting help?"

"It's just one time. It's not gonna change anything between you and me."

Leigha rolled her eyes, a look of anger flashing across her face. "It's gonna change everything. This is one of those situations where you've gotta choose. I'm fine with you wanting to be a part of your kid's life but you gotta decide who you wanna be with. Me or Quinn?"

"You want me to choose? You've gotta be kidding me…"

As much as she tried to keep it back, a few tears started to show. "Wrong answer," she told him before storming down the hallway.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Puck. He knew he'd screwed up and Leigha was beyond pissed at him and he had no idea how to make things better. He'd texted her probably twenty times during the day, trying everything to get her to talk to him. He'd even swiped Matt's phone during lunch to try and see if she'd respond then. Nothing worked. By sixth period, Sam had found him to tell him to let her cool down. That and Kylie was looking to do him some serious damage. So he figured glee practice would be his best bet. He'd shown up fifteen minutes early, getting there just after Rachel earning him a shocked expression from the tiny diva. The others filed in including Finn, much to everyone's surprise. Everyone greeted him warmly and he returned the gesture for the most part. Quinn and Puck were left out from welcome back hugs but he didn't blame him. They all took their seats waiting for Mr. Schue to show up and eventually he did with a stoic looking Leigha.

"Okay everyone, Leigha's got a performance she wants you all to see so let's head to the auditorium." Mr. Schue clapped his hand and nodded for them to head out, leading the group. Puck couldn't even get within five feet of Leigha. Every time he did, either Finn or Sam would conveniently step between them, keeping a distance. Giving up, he flopped down into a seat next to Matt and watched as she took the stage. Seeing her standing up there in the middle of the stage with the mic in her reminded him of the first time he'd heard her sing. He had bad feeling this time wasn't going to go as well. They all listened as Brad started playing the music with the jazz band backing him.

_In your brown eyes, walked away  
In your brown eyes, couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes, you watch her go_

She started out staring ahead at nothing in particular but eventually her wandered over to him. He tried to smile at her but couldn't when saw how icy her eyes were.

_And turn the record on_  
_And wonder what went wrong_  
_What went wrong_

_If everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older_

_Guess it's just a silly song about you_  
_And how I lost you_  
_And your brown eyes_

Some of the members of glee seemed to be picking up on the subtext and began glancing between what they'd all thought minutes ago had been their power couple.

_In your brown eyes, I was feeling low  
'cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes, but I saw her face_

_I knew that it was wrong_  
_So baby, turn the record on_  
_Play that song_

_Where everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older_

_Guess it's just a silly song about you_  
_And how I lost you_  
_And your brown eyes_

_Everything was everything_  
_But baby it's the last show_  
_Everything could be everything_  
_But it's time to say goodbye so_  
_Get your last fix, and your last hit_  
_Grab your old girl with her new tricks_

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise_  
_I got lost in your brown eyes_

Quinn shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat, feeling rather self-conscious. She glanced over at Puck with a harsh look that he did his best to ignore. He was too busy trying to keep his cool as he watched hers fall apart on stage.

_In your brown eyes_  
_Brown, brown eyes_  
_Your brown eyes_  
_Brown, brown eyes_  
_Got some brown eyes_  
_Brown, brown eyes_  
_Your brown eyes_

As the final notes were played on the piano, Leigha stared down at the floor, wiping a few tears from her cheeks. And then she walked off the stage, out of practice and possibly out of Puck's life.

* * *

Please, please, please review. I love it. It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside.


	20. The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

Oh. My. God. This is the last chapter. :tear: I feel so proud because god knows I've never finished anything this long before. Major accomplishment for me. I feel a little sad though because it's like my baby and now it's done. :sniff: Crap, I'm getting nostalgic. For those of you who'd be interested in continuing to read about Puck and Leigha's escapades I AM planning a sequel. I've already kind of started on it. Although it may be a little while before anything gets posted.

For everyone who's reviewed constantly and always told me what you think, thank you so much. Seriously, it means a lot in my mind. I love you all very dearly. VIRTUAL CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE!

Now, go forth, read, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – She is the best thing that's ever been mine.

Two weeks had passed and things had yet to improve between Puck and Leigha, though not for a lack of trying. He called her cell, the restaurant phone, he texted, he tried passing notes in class. Hell, he would have tried a skywriter if he thought she'd pay any attention to it. He'd only gone by the pizzeria once and almost lost certain appendages in the process. He'd come in to find Finn taking orders. The two boys still weren't on good terms but Finn had stopped trying to beat the crap out of him. He gave him a warning look and told him he should probably leave. Leigha was sitting at the far end of the counter, refilling salt shakers and trying to pretend she hadn't seen him. He ignored Finn's warning and started to walk her way. That's when Josh came out from the back.

"Get out now," the former wrestler had demanded, his gaze steely as he stared down the football player.

Puck had been determined not to let Josh intimidate him. "I need to talk to Leigha, then I'll leave."

Josh grabbed him before he could take another step and twisted his arm behind his back in a way that made him think something had been dislocated. Every eye in the restaurant watched as he marched the younger boy outside, hissing in his ear, "That wasn't a request. Now, you come here again and I actually will break your arm." With that, he threw Puck out the door onto the sidewalk with an ease that genuinely scared him. He didn't go back.

Things at school weren't much better. While Kylie may have looked small, she'd practically body checked him in the halls a few times that made him think she'd been taking lessons from Karofsky. He figured he was lucky she hadn't slashed his tires or anything…yet. Sam wasn't as bad. While he was on his friend's side and had told Puck on multiple occasions that he'd been a total douche, he did try to help out. His reasoning as he put it was that he was a "hopeless romantic" and also didn't want to deal with Kylie's "bitching". So he'd delivered several notes to Leigha on behalf of the football player. The other guys were helping as well. Even Kurt had offered to try and get Leigha to talk to him which shocked him a bit. Then, Kurt informed him it was for her sake and that he could care less about the other boy. Puck was okay with that. He'd take all the help he could get. From what he knew, everyone was trying their own thing to try and get Leigha to talk to him. Nothing had worked so far but he was determined. He'd never felt like this about a girl before. Not Santana or Quinn or any of the other girls he'd fooled around with. She meant ten times more important than any other girl he'd ever known. He'd do anything to get her back and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

It was Thursday after glee practice and Puck was still sitting in the choir room, lost in his own thoughts. It had been another long, awkward practice where he tried desperately to get Leigha to speak to him and she went out of her way not to. Even Mr. Schue had noticed the tension between the two teens. It was hard not to. So he wasn't two surprised to find the football player still sitting on one of the plastic chairs, his head in his hands, twenty minutes after everyone else had left for the day. He hesitated for the moment, debating whether or not to leave the boy be, before pulling a chair next to him and sitting down. "Hey Puck. Something you wanna talk about?"

Puck, reluctantly, lifted his head from his hands though continued staring at the floor dejectedly. He rubbed his jaw as he quietly said, "I really screwed things up with Leigha. Like, really, really screwed up. And now she kind of hates me."

Mr. Schue placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't hate you." Puck just rolled scoffed in disbelief. "Look, I know I'm just your teacher but I know what I'm talking about when it comes to this stuff. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. Especially on the days when I would have to pull the two of you off each other before things went further than PG. Leigha cares about you, a lot. She's just feeling…hurt right now. She needs to know that you feel the same way about her."

"How the hell am I supposed to that if she won't even talk to me?"

Mr. Schue thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Actually, I know exactly how."

* * *

When Leigha got to the choir room Friday afternoon, there was no one there. Not even Rachel. She checked her watch and the clock on the wall and the time on her cell phone. She wasn't late, unless daylight savings time had started early this year. She stood in the middle of the empty room, feeling dumber by the minute before deciding to head out. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts of all the drama that had been going on lately that she didn't even notice Kurt in the doorway until she was walking right into him. "Oof! Oh, crap. Kurt. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were there and-"

Kurt cut her off, taking advantage of her frazzled behavior and hoping that she wouldn't notice the mischievous glint in his eyes. "No worries. Now, come on. Everyone's waiting in the auditorium. Apparently Rachel's got some new routine she wants us to see."

"Seriously?" Leigha groaned as the fashionista lead her down the hall towards the auditorium. "We've got like a week till sectionals. We don't really have time to be trying to learn new routines. We need to just perfect the ones we've got. I swear, if I have to try and remember another one of her supposedly simplistic routines my head will explode all over one of her creepy animal sweaters."

Kurt didn't say anything, simply laughing lightly before pulling her into the auditorium and towards the stage. She could see the others standing on the stage, waiting for them to arrive. She felt the tiniest bit of relief and disappointment when she saw that Puck wasn't with them. She had no idea where he would be since football season had ended but did her best not to care. She was determined to stop thinking about him even though it was proving to be extremely hard. But it was for the best…right? She dropped her backpack by the first row of seats before allowing Kurt to practically drag her up the steps. That was when she spotted him.

Puck had been standing just off stage right, talking quietly with Mr. Schue about something or other. She awkwardly folded her arms over her chest as she waited for Rachel to start explaining whatever she had in mind for the club. But instead, Rachel stepped back into line with a few of the others and Puck began walking across the stage to her, his trusty old acoustic in his hands. He stared right at her in the way that made her entire body start to fidget and her cheeks flush. A light bulb clicked on in her mind and she turned to walk off the stage only to be stopped by Finn's towering frame.

"Finn, please move," she pleaded in a tiny voice that normally wouldn't be heard if it weren't for the fact that the auditorium was silent.

"No, Leigha." She crossed her arms and tried to glare at him as she craned her neck. He just mirrored her pose in a slightly more masculine way and explained, "Just listen to him, okay? He listened to you and…he deserves that much."

She glanced around at her fellow club members and saw everyone nodding in agreement with Finn's statement. Except for Santana of course. She stood, defiantly for a moment, before giving in and turning back to the boy who'd managed on so many occasions to make her feel like butterflies had taken over her stomach. She could barely hold his gaze but did as he began to strum the opening chords of his song.

_I was in college, workin' part time, waitin' tables  
__Left a small town and never looked back  
__You were a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
__Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
__As we're lyin' on the couch  
__The moment, I can see it  
__Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
__I put my around you for the first time  
__I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

There was the faintest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he sang the words, the jazz band playing along. His eyes never left hers, the emotion practically radiating between them.

_Flash forward and we're takin' on the world together  
__And there's a drawer of your things at my place  
__You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
__You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay  
__We got nothin' figured out  
__When it's hard to take  
__Yes, yes, this is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
__I put my arm around you for the first time  
__I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember the city lights on the water?  
__I saw you start to believe for the first time  
__I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

The music quieted until it was just Puck and his guitar making the only sound in the whole auditorium. Leigha bit her lip nervously as she listened.

_And I remember that fight, two thirty AM  
__You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
__I ran out, cursing, and you followed me out into the street  
__Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
__Then you took me by surprise  
__You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sittin' by the water.  
__And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
__You fell in love in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
__And you are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

The song ended and everyone stood silent, waiting to see what would happen next. Puck couldn't move, he was so nervous. He prayed that she would make the first move because he was pretty sure he'd trip over his own feet if he tried to. And to his surprise, she did. Arms wrapped around herself, she took a few cautious steps forward, her eyes now glued to the ground. She stopped a foot or so away from him and wondered whether or not she could hear just how hard his heart was pounding at that moment. She chewed her lip nervously before softly saying, "You chose a Taylor Swift song."

That caught him off guard. It definitely wasn't the first thing he'd expected to come from her mouth and he found his face heating up a bit because of it. His eyes briefly glanced at the floor before back at her face, hidden behind her loose waves. "Yeah, well…I tweaked the words a bit so it would be, you know, more masculine and I figured it got the message across. At least, I hope."

"A Taylor Swift song," she repeated as if it was a new phrase she'd just learned and wanted to test it out.

This was just making his nerves worse. He'd rather she just tell him flat out whether or not she liked it instead of lingering on the fact that a nineteen year old blonde girl had written the song. "Yes, a Taylor Swift song. Is that all you got from this whole thing because that wasn't exactly the point."

"It was a Taylor Swift song."

He let out a sound of frustration before she finally looked at him. And she was smiling. Actually, she was practically giggling, her hand trying to muffle the sound that had started to escape. He took a step closer and looked down at her curiously, a hopeful smile starting to tug at his mouth. His head bent towards hers as he softly asked, "Please tell me you got more from than me singing a country chick song."

"Oh I got the whole message. I just can't believe you picked a Taylor Swift song." He rolled his eyes before she grabbed the front his shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. The couple quickly got lost in each other only to be pulled from their thoughts just as quickly when they realized that the entire glee club was still there. They hesitantly pulled away and glanced around at their friends who were hooting and whistling at the reunited couple. They laughed lightly as well, still holding onto one another. Everything was perfect and Leigha was loving it.

* * *

REVIEW. It's the last time you'll be able to.


	21. Author's Note - Story Rewrite

For any of you who enjoyed this story when I wrote it way back when and are interested in the possibility of seeing more, I'm currently starting a rewrite of this which will also include this plot being expanded upon. The story will go on to cover the entirety of the first three seasons hopefully expanding on Puck and Leigha's relationship as well as a few other relationships that might surprise you. I'd like to know if there's anyone who'd truly be interested in this, so feel free to leave me a message or a comment if you'd be interested in seeing it posted here.


End file.
